The Heart's Desire
by Accio Lumos
Summary: He's an admired and desired Quidditch captain who in his teenage years wants sex. She's his best friend harbouring a love for him that confuses her. All she wants is for him to love her in return. But what happens when Lucius finally realises that he's been blind? What happens when the two of them finally want to be together and find that obstacles stand in their way? M Rated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who gives this a read.**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**If you're Lucissa fans then please read this story and my other Lucissa fics: A Change of Heart, The Malfoy Family, Black to Malfoy and Reconnecting.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own anything Harry Potter related, The characters, the world and the whole concept belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just a huge fan using my own imagination. Not to publish or plagiarize someone else's work. Some characters have been written in as family members of characters mentioned in Miss Rowling's series.**

* * *

><p>"Great practice boys, I think we'll smash Hufflepuff to pieces in the first match of the season." Lucius praised his teammates.<p>

As the Slytherin Quidditch team made their way back to the changing rooms, it started to rain. Lucius sighed as he put the broom over his shoulder and strolled casually through the rain back to the changing rooms. He had not long been back at Hogwarts for his sixth year and had been made captain of the Slytherin team. Already a prefect and now a captain, he was determined that next year he would make the Head Boy position. His father would be happy if he did. Once in the changing room he changed back into his school robes and walked back up to the castle with his best friend Rabastan Lestrange.

"So Malfoy, who are you hooking up with this term?" asked Rabastan.

Lucius chuckled, "Penelope Selwyn seems interested." he replied.

They stepped through the doors to the entrance hall and headed down to the dungeons to return to their common room.

"I swear you've banged her before," commented Rabastan.

"I have." said Lucius.

"Blimey Malfoy, you must have had everyone up from fifth year if you're shagging the girl's you've already shagged." laughed Rabastan.

"I'm hardly going to sleep with anyone less than a year younger than me, if they're older it's better." defended Lucius.

"So you wouldn't shag any fourth years?" asked Rabastan.

"Fuck Lestrange what's wrong with you? They're nearly fifteen and we're nearly seventeen." Lucius pointed out.

"So? only a two year difference Malfoy." defended Rabastan.

"Most likely virgins." muttered Lucius.

"What about fifth years?" asked Rabastan.

"Had them." sighed Lucius.

Rabastan said the password and the stone wall opened to reveal the entryway to the Slytherin common room and demanded that the first years move from the chairs in front of the fire. The first years moved from the chairs quickly and scared and Rabastan and Lucius settled into them.

"Not all of them." Rabastan pointed out.

Lucius frowned, "Who?" he asked confused.

"Cissy you fool." laughed Rabastan.

"Ah I forgot she's a year younger." said Lucius.

Rabastan chuckled.

"I'm surprised you haven't though, she's fucking hot." groaned Rabastan.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"She's my best friend idiot, that's all she is." snapped Lucius.

"One day Malfoy you'll fall for her and then you'll be damned." muttered Rabastan.

Lucius snorted, "You're wrong Lestrange."

"Wrong about what?" asked a soft voice.

Lucius turned in his seat and smiled widely when he saw Narcissa Black standing behind him. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, her white shirt un-tucked from the grey skirt she wore. She returned Lucius's smile as she chucked her jumper at him and sat on his lap.

"Erm Cissy, people are going to think you're involved with Lucius." teased Rabastan.

"He's my best friend and where no seat is available he becomes my seat." replied Narcissa.

"And is that vice versa?" asked Rabastan.

"No because Lucius wouldn't be a gentleman then." teased Narcissa.

Just then a seventh year girl with short brown hair and a lazy eye strode over to where the three of them sat. Narcissa eyed the girl up with raised eyebrows, yet another one of Lucius's conquests.

"Hi Lucius." gushed the girl.

"Penelope, you ready to go?" asked Lucius.

"Ready to be alone." Penelope flirted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she got off of Lucius's lap and Lucius rose from the chair. Lucius bent closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Don't wait up for me tonight Cissa." he whispered and then walked out of the common room with Penelope.

Narcissa exhaled heavily as she sat in the empty chair that Lucius had been sitting in moments previously. She may only be nearing sixteen but Lucius Malfoy was the only one she desired. They had been lifelong friends, each other's confidante but yet she realised that she wanted more. She desired Lucius, had pictured him as her future. The feelings she felt for him were more than friendship but she wasn't sure if she loved him. It pained her to watch him whisper in her ear to not wait up for him like she usually did when he chased after some whore who was willing to throw their knickers at him. Lucius was a boy, she understood that. She understood that boys had urges that needed fulfilling but she wasn't going to change who she was to get what she wanted. The only other person who knew of her secret feelings for Lucius was Rabastan. The three of them had become rather close and the two of them were the only boys she could trust other than her cousins Regulus Black and Evan Rosier.

Rabastan coughed and Narcissa turned to face him from the empty spot where she had watched Lucius wrap his arm around Penelope's waist and lead her out into the corridor. She blinked a few times before making eye contact with him and she waved her wand to cast a silencing charm around the two of them, she didn't want other students to find out about her feelings for the Malfoy heir.

"He's an idiot." stated Rabastan.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." sighed Narcissa.

"Cissy, you're amazing. You're gorgeous, elegant. You're a Black. If Lucius won't see that then he's an idiot." stated Rabastan.

"I can't keep doing this, it's paining me." she admitted quietly.

"Cissy, maybe it's time to move on." sighed Rabastan.

Narcissa looked back to the spot where Lucius had walked out of the common room with Penelope, she sighed when she realised that Rabastan had a point. She could pine for Lucius for a while and get nowhere. Maybe she should try and date other people, that way she might forget about her unrequited feelings for her best friend.

"You know something Stan, I think you're right." replied Narcissa.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please do not read if under the legal age, I've rated this story as an M for a reason. **

**As always leave a review to let me know what you thought.**

* * *

><p>"Cissy who's taking you to Hogsmeade?" asked Rabastan.<p>

Narcissa looked up from her potions essay and shrugged before returning her attention back to her homework. It was a Friday night and the trip to the village was the next day. She had been so busy with homework that she hadn't given the trip a second thought. Usually she went with Jemima Nott, her best friend and dorm mate. But as the fifth years were busy with the start of their OWL work, they mostly hadn't talked about other plans.

"Cissy you can't go by yourself." moaned Rabastan.

"So why don't you take me then?" snapped Narcissa.

Rabastan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that'll catch Lucius's attention." retorted Rabastan.

Narcissa looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you on about Stan?" she asked.

"Well you want to start making him realise what a catch you are right?" asked Rabastan.

"Erm no, I want to move on. There's no point in having feelings for someone if he doesn't return them." replied Narcissa.

"Cissy, I want you two together." stated Rabastan.

Narcissa shut her potions book and finished the last few lines of her essay. She rolled up the parchment scroll and placed it in her schoolbag before turning her full attention the boy.

"Why exactly do you want Lucius and I to be together?" asked Narcissa.

"Because I do." sighed Rabastan.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and didn't even try to press her best friend for a proper reason. She knew that Rabastan wouldn't tell her his true intentions as to why he wanted her to be with Lucius.

"Don't go anywhere I'll be back." promised Rabastan.

"Stan-

But Rabastan had already taken off and disappeared up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. She shoved the rest of her belongings in the bag and looked suspiciously as she saw Darius Greengrass take the seat that Rabastan had left empty. Darius was the twin of Neil Greengrass who was dating her friend Jemima. They were exactly alike except for the eye colour, Neil had green eyes and Darius had blue.

"Darius, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" asked Darius.

Narcissa started weighing up her options in her head, she still had to do her Transfiguration essay but she could easily do that on Sunday. If she wanted to move on she had to start doing something about it now rather than sit around and pine after Lucius. With Lucius it was like she didn't exist as a girl, it was like she was the only girl who he didn't regard as 'hot'. Not that she thought she was hot. But the idea of moving on was starting to appeal to her, if Lucius wouldn't noticed she existed than why should that stop her from going out with someone who did notice her.

"Not really," she answered truthfully.

"Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?" asked Darius.

"Sure I'd like that."replied Narcissa brightly.

Darius smiled, "Great. I'll meet you in the entrance hall at eleven," said Darius.

Narcissa smiled and watched as he left, but her smile faded when Rabastan came and took his seat back.

"You're up to something." said Narcissa in a disapproving tone.

"I'm trying to hook you up with someone for tomorrow." replied Rabastan innocently.

"Well I'm going with Darius Greengrass." stated Narcissa.

Rabastan smiled, "Good for you Cissy." said Rabastan approvingly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lucius and Rabastan walked up to the entrance hall together and watched as Narcissa linked arms with Darius Greengrass on their way to Hogsmeade. Lucius blinked a few times before he was certain that it had been Narcissa that he had seen.<p>

"Was that Cissa?" he asked.

"It was." confirmed Rabastan.

"With Greengrass?" asked Lucius.

"Yes Malfoy." chuckled Rabastan.

The two boys made their way out in the October daylight and walked down the gravel driveway towards the gates that headed towards the village.

"I suppose Greengrass is decent," said Lucius.

"You aren't bothered?" asked Rabastan.

"Why would I be bothered? Greengrass is a decent boy, as long as he doesn't force her into anything than I'm happy for her." replied Lucius.

"Lucius-

"Stan, I've known her since she was born, I want the best for her." declared Lucius.

"What if the best for her was you?" blurted Rabastan.

Lucius stopped in his tracks and looked at Rabastan with a confused look.

"What do you mean Lestrange?" asked Lucius.

"Nothing." said Rabastan quickly.

As Rabastan carried on walking towards the village, Lucius felt confused as to what Rabastan could've meant. He and Narcissa were merely friends, they would never be anything more than that. Sure she wasn't like the girls he had flings with, she was more classy than those girls. She was more of the type to save herself for marriage as that was how she had been raised. She was his Cissa, his best friend since she was a baby. He could remember her with her french plaits and little girl's dresses and bows. She was like the sibling he had never had.

After a few minutes he had decided to shrug off Rabastan's comment and carried on walking towards the village. A light chill came out of nowhere when he hit the start of the high street when Penelope came running up to him.

"Hey hot stuff," she purred.

"Penny," he replied curtly.

"I had fun the other night, I wouldn't mind a repeat." she hinted.

Before Lucius could answer, she had already shoved her hand down his trousers and began rubbing his cock with the palm of her hand. He pulled her into one of the many alleyways, making sure that nobody had seen them. They ventured deeper into the alley when Penelope pushed him behind a wooden shed and knelt down in front of him. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers and boxer shorts down together. Her mouth closed around his erect cock and she began to suck hard. Lucius placed a hand on the back of her head to encourage her to take him deeper into her mouth.

He gasped in pleasure as the tip of her tongue licked the head of his cock, taking him further down her throat as she sucked him tighter. He didn't know how long they had been down the alleyway like this, Lucius didn't care. He felt satisfied that she was willing to do whatever to him and wherever, as long as they didn't get caught. Lucius had a reputation at school, but he didn't need someone catching them in public and sending a tip to the prophet. If word got out that he engaged in these activities in public, his father would be the laughing stock of the Ministry. Their family name and respect in tatters.

He pushed himself further down Penelope's throat as he felt his cock twinge and he gasped as he released. He heard her gag for breath and swallow his cum. Penelope pulled away from him and licked her lips, a satisfied grin on her face. Lucius pulled up his underwear and trousers and did them back up before buckling his belt. He certainly felt a lot better now Penelope had sorted him out.

"I'll want another session." she flirted as she walked back down the alleyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The first Quidditch match of the season had been Slytherin versus Hufflepuff and Lucius was rather pleased with the intense training he had put his team through. The match had been dreadful for Hufflepuff having lost to Slytherin by two hundred points. Although they had been victorious in their first match, that didn't stop Lucius from keeping the team training hard for the next match against Ravenclaw.

It was a raining night when the team came back into the castle leaving a trail of mud from the entrance hall down to the dungeons. Lucius had gone off to shower in the prefect's bathroom before meeting Narcissa in the common room to head up to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Good practice?" asked Narcissa as they left the common room.

"We'll be winning the cup this year." Lucius replied confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Narcissa.

"Because we're the best team in the school." said Lucius.

"Shame about the captain." teased Narcissa with a grin.

Lucius grinned back and grabbed her, tickling her as she cried in laughter. She tried to pull herself away from his attacking hands but he pushed her back into the stone wall and carried on his assault of her ribs. She laughed and tried to catch her breath when he finally stopped tickling her. She realised how close he was to her, a centimetre away from her that she could feel his breath on her cheek. _Merlin just kiss me please _she thought silently to herself. How she fought the temptation to kiss him and how her heart was telling her to just stop holding back and do it but her head told her not to, that her friendship with Lucius was not worth losing if she did kiss him for it was clear that he didn't think of her like that.

Lucius moved away from her and cleared his throat, she smiled and they continued to walk up to the Great Hall. But the smile faded from her face when Penelope strode towards them.

"Black do you think you could leave Lucius alone for half an hour?" complained Penelope.

Narcissa scoffed, "Why don't you? You're the one who practically wets herself in excitement whenever you see him." she said loudly.

Lucius and Penelope looked round to see that many people had heard what Narcissa had just said. Penelope went scarlet, from embarrassment or anger Narcissa didn't know. She felt a smug smile form on her face in the satisfaction that Penelope was silenced by what she had said, Penelope couldn't exactly deny it. For it was true that the seventh year girl just couldn't leave Lucius alone.

"Penelope, I'll see you later." muttered Lucius.

Penelope nodded and ran in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Narcissa chuckled in amusement as she made her way towards the Great Hall, Lucius followed her and together they sat on the Slytherin table, helping themselves to Shepherd's pie. As Lucius finished his plate and poured himself another cup of pumpkin juice he turned to Narcissa.

"What problem do you have with Penelope?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, hoping that the answer would be the same as always.

"No! Merlin's sake Cissa, you know I'm not the girlfriend type!" defended Lucius.

Narcissa smiled in satisfaction.

"Cissa, she never will be. We just have an understanding." explained Lucius.

"The understanding that she chucks her knickers at you and you being the stupid man whore that you are, just takes what she's willing to give you." snapped Narcissa.

Lucius blinked in confusion, he couldn't understand why she was so pissed off.0

"Why are you so pissed off?" he growled.

"Because you can do better than that slut." hissed Narcissa.

"You think all girls I shag are sluts!" snapped Lucius.

"That's because they are!" hissed Narcissa.

"How so?" asked Lucius.

"Because Lucius, they all want a piece of the gorgeous Quidditch captain who has a reputation as a womaniser. They have no self respect and you aren't picky so they know what they have to do to get you to say yes. Sometimes it's like you are no better than they are." snapped Narcissa.

Lucius slammed the cup down on the table and rose.

"If that's what you think of me I mustn't be a good best friend." shouted Lucius and he stormed off out of the hall.

Everyone who had heard and watched their conversation returned back to whatever they had been doing before. She felt a pang of guilt come over her. She hadn't meant to say it like that, but she was sick and tired of him just being the way he was with the other girls and it upset her that he couldn't just decide to try and settle down with a girlfriend. Just one girl not multiple.

Her frustration had gotten the better of her and she hadn't meant it too. She knew where Lucius would go and she decided to let him get on with it, she would apologise to him in the morning after they had both calmed down. She finished her dinner and decided not to return to the common room but to stroll around the corridors in the dungeons before curfew.

It was a little while later that she saw Darius come up to her, she gave him a small smile. She had enjoyed their date to Hogsmeade immensely and hoped that there would be other occasions where he would ask her to the village.

"Hi Cissy," said Darius brightly.

"Hi Darius." she replied.

Darius's smile faded as he saw that she was upset, he pulled her to one side so they weren't in the way of other passing students.

"I heard you had an argument with Malfoy." said Darius quietly.

Narcissa exhaled sharply, she didn't want to talk about Lucius just now.

"Just a stupid row." shrugged Narcissa.

"Didn't seem like a stupid row, he's upset you." Darius pointed out.

"Can we not talk about Lucius please?" sighed Narcissa.

"Sorry." Darius grumbled.

Narcissa gave Darius an apologetic smile and placed a tiny peck to his cheek, he touched the spot where she had kissed him and looked at her in surprise.

"What was that for?" asked Darius.

"Call it an apology." smiled Narcissa.

Darius smiled and leaned in and placed a light kiss to her lips, she quickly pecked his lips back feeling a strange feeling in her stomach. It actually felt nice to be seen by a boy for a change, rather than remain invisible to the likes of others. Darius took hold of her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I've got to return these books to the library, come with me? We can share a chocolate frog if you like?" asked Darius.

Narcissa smiled and nodded and Darius led the two of the back to the entrance hall. She was starting to believe that it was time for her to move on after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter coming soon, please let me know what you think so far by leaving a review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius was avoiding her at all costs. No matter how hard she tried, he didn't want to talk to her. Narcissa had never felt more upset. It had been months now, she tried to catch him at meal times and between classes but he just shrugged off her attempts to apologise. It had been weeks since they had spoken and she was beginning to miss having him as a friend. It pained her that he didn't return her feelings, it pained her even more that he wanted nothing to do with her.

November came as did snowfall and still Lucius spent all of his free time taking Penelope off for a shag, this was the longest that he showed anyone any interest. Narcissa feared that it wouldn't be long until he asked her to officially be his girlfriend. She tried to focus on her schoolwork and when she was all caught up on her homework and extra assignments that she asked of her Professors, she found that she needed a new distraction.

Her new distraction came in the form of Darius. She began spending time with her fellow fifth year classmate. She found that Darius was actually quite interesting. Aside from the fact that he liked Quidditch, he liked Potions and Ancient Runes and hoped for a career in the Department of Mysteries when they would eventually graduate from Hogwarts. Although she didn't take Ancient Runes herself, she found it interesting when one night he sat with her in the common room translating some text in one of his schoolbooks.

People began to gossip as she spent more time with Darius, people spreading rumours that she was dating him. Sure she spent time and had gotten to know the boy but he hadn't officially asked her out. She certainly wasn't go to do so, she was a Black and if her mother taught her anything it was that Black women did not do the asking. Jemima was simply thrilled at the amount of time she was spending with Darius, as Jemima was dating his twin brother Neil they finally had a couple that they could go on double dates with. Narcissa humoured her best friend, saying that it would nice to do something with Darius, Neil and Jemima. But secretly she wished that i was Lucius she was doing the double date stuff with.

Before they could realise how much time was passing, December had arrived and Darius had yet again asked her to the village. Narcissa accepted Darius's invitation, knowing that it was a lost cause on hoping that Lucius would stop his notion of not speaking to her and go to the village before Christmas like they had done since she was in her third year. It had been a nice tradition where she and Lucius would exchange Christmas presents the day they went to the village and not open them until Christmas day. They would have a snowball fight and even Andromeda(who was in her final year now) would join in with Rabastan, Jemima and Neil. Then she, Lucius and Rabastan would go to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. But seeing as Lucius wasn't going to be speaking to her anytime soon, she thought that a change was necessary.

It was the day before the trip to the village when Narcissa piled out of her last lesson of the day feeling slightly tired. She had made the habit of staying up late each night so that her weekend wouldn't be taken up with homework. She made her way from Transfiguration to the entrance hall when Lucius stopped her in her tracks. She looked up at him confused, it had been weeks since he had been this close to her. She hoped that he finally wanted to make up with her, she still felt bad about the argument that they had had.

"I hear you're going to the village with Greengrass tomorrow." stated Lucius.

"Yes I am, so?" asked Narcissa.

"I thought you'd be going with me like you usually do." he growled.

Narcissa looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You haven't spoken to me for weeks Lucius, how am I supposed to know if we're still going if you shrug off all of my attempts to apologise?" asked Narcissa.

"You shouldn't have agreed to go with Greengrass." said Lucius coldly.

"Well you shouldn't have chosen to spend all of your time with Penelope." she cried.

"And we're back at the real problem." shouted Lucius.

"I've tried to apologise countless times but you've been avoiding me." Narcissa pointed out.

"You told me yourself what you thought of me." Lucius growled.

"And I'm sorry, I was just annoyed." apologised Narcissa.

Lucius's angry expression softened slightly at her apology and Narcissa let out a sigh of relief that he was starting to feel less angry with her. She had never fought with him before and the past few weeks for her had been torture.

"I take it you're still going with him?" asked Lucius calmly.

Narcissa nodded, "It's too late to back out now." she replied.

"Can you meet me for a drink still? I want to still do part of our tradition." said Lucius.

Narcissa gave him a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow in The Three Broomsticks, butterbeer is on you." she promised.

Lucius grinned in satisfaction as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her next to him. Narcissa returned his grin as she wrapped one arm around his back and they walked together back to the common room. She had missed him so much.

"You know Cissa, I've missed having my best friend. Can we not fight again? It's bloody horrible." chuckled Lucius.

Narcissa looked up at him through happy eyes, "I missed you too." she replied happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, I like hearing that you like this story and because you've all liked it so far I thought I'd get chapter four up. If the reviews keep up, you'll probably get chapter five tomorrow night. **

**I will give you a little spoiler, their reconciliation won't last long. **


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius awoke the next morning feeling better than he had done for weeks. He had to admit to himself that he had been rather stupid for ignoring Narcissa for weeks on end since their argument, he wasn't even sure what she had been annoyed about. But now they had made up and he was meeting her later to give her the Christmas present that he had bought for her. He remembered walking through Knockturn alley with her during the summer and she had stopped outside the window to Borgin and Burke's. In the window display there had been a silver broach with an engraved flower, the description said that it was charmed to protect the wearer from unwanted contact with another person; the moment the person touched the wearer it would send jolts of electricity into the other's person's body. The broach had Narcissa had fallen in love with it, not just by the description, but by the way it the detail had been engraved by hand rather than a magical instrument. At the time Narcissa hadn't been able to afford it and so had carried on walking. Lucius let her walk ahead before making sure she was lost in the crowd and darted into the shop to buy it for her as a Christmas gift.

He walked down into the common room and placed the small wrapped package into the pocket of his cloak. He wished that he could be there when she opened it on Christmas morning just so he could see her face light up when she realised that he had gone to the trouble of remembering it. He was beginning to play the scenario out in his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around with an expression of annoyance as he saw a short brown haired girl with her lazy eye staring up at him.

"Hey captain," she purred.

Lucius rolled his eyes, as much as he had enjoyed their sexual encounters over the previous weeks, he was started to get annoyed at her constant presence in his life. They weren't dating, they weren't even sleeping together exclusively. He had slept with two other girls a few times over the past few weeks. He was starting to get bored with her attempts to pull him away from spending time with his friends just so that she could have an orgasm.

"Penelope." he said curtly.

"I was wondering if you'd take me to Hogsmeade today? That little alleyway is waiting for us." said Penelope in a seductive tone.

Lucius pushed her away from him and exited the common room and headed for the entrance hall. Unfortunately, Penelope only found his attempts to avoid her even more lustful. She followed him like a bad smell that filled the corridors after a dungbomb had been set off.

"Lucius baby-

Lucius turned to face Penelope, he was sick of her clinging on to him. It was because of girl's like her that he refused to make someone his girlfriend. There had been times when he had thought about maybe settling down and try the relationship route but the moment he got to know a girl and realised that she was just as clingy as the rest of them, he gave up. If he ever did decide to try and have a girlfriend, it had to be because she could be independent sometimes and not constantly need his attention. He also wanted it to be because he felt a connection to that girl and that they could form a close bond and fall in love. But at the end of the day he was Lucius Malfoy, no girl would ever be enough for him and no girl ever would like to put up with his cold manner of being and superiority. He had never felt a connection to anyone that he had shagged, and he was beginning to believe that he never would.

"Penelope this arrangement that we have is over. You meant nothing to me, all you were to me was half an hour of fulfilling my sexual urges. You aren't and never will be my girlfriend. I don't want a girlfriend. You're nothing but a stupid clingy whore. Now piss off and leave me in peace." he growled.

He didn't bother to see what she had to say in reply, he didn't care. He continued his walk to the entrance hall, hoping that spending some time with Narcissa would help improve his mood.

* * *

><p>Penelope felt hurt and betrayed that Lucius had just ended their arrangement. She was furious. They had spent a week of nothing but shagging between classes and mealtimes in her sixth year and felt so happy when he had come to her weeks ago with the suggestion of starting things up again. They both had enjoyed themselves the first time around.<p>

But she wanted to be the only girl on Lucius's arm. To be the girl who could shove two fingers up at the rest of the flirts who wanted Lucius in between their legs. It hurt her that all Lucius wanted was just sex. It hurt that he didn't want a girlfriend, to settle down with someone. He wouldn't even give her a chance to show how much they could be together. Lucius Malfoy was like a Greek god of legend. He worked hard and got top grades in his classes, he was a prefect, the Quidditch captain and although he was a year younger than her, she guessed that the Head Boy position would go to Lucius next year.

Then there were the opportunities to consider for him after he graduated from Hogwarts. No doubt he could be highly placed in the Ministry in two years time, with his own office and as much power that would be allowed on him. Lucius could be someone of influence the moment he graduated from Hogwarts and to Penelope, she thought that he needed a strong and capable woman by his side. And in her mind, there was no one more able and perfect for that life than her.

But there was also his close friendship with Narcissa Black to consider. Lucius had been friends with the Black girl since they were infants and there was nothing that could break them apart that easily. But then a thought occurred to her, they had recently not been speaking and she knew that Narcissa hated her guts for some reason that she didn't know. What if the reason that Narcissa had stopped speaking to Lucius was because of the arrangement that he had had with her?

An evil grin came about her lips and she decided exactly how she was going to get what she wanted. She headed back into the common room and up the girl's staircase. She rooted through her trunk and pulled out the small velvet box that contained the diamond ring that her grandmother had left her when she died. Her family weren't exactly rich but the moment she tapped her wand to the small diamond and chanted 'engorgio' the diamond became slightly bigger. With a satisfied smug on her face, she slid the ring onto her fourth finger and strolled out of her dormitory. All she had to do now was ensure that she reached Narcissa and have her revenge. Then there would be nothing standing in her way of finally getting what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Narcissa kissed Darius goodbye and headed off up the high street through the blizzard. She wrapped her scarf around her mouth and nose and pulled her hat further down her forehead so that the only part of her face that was exposed was her squinting eyes. Just the knowing that Lucius was waiting for her with a nice warm butterbeer made her all the more eager to hurry to The Three Broomsticks to get out of the harsh winter weather.<p>

As she continued to tread in ankle deep snow, she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Penelope waving at her, she rolled her eyes and continued her journey to the pub. Narcissa couldn't care less what Penelope wanted, she certainly wasn't interested in what the seventh year girl had to say to her. But a few moments later, she felt Penelope tugging her into a doorway that sheltered them from the bitter snow.

"What do you want?" asked Narcissa.

Penelope smiled and took her non gloved hands out of her pockets.

"Lucius and I decided to make a go of things." Penelope squealed.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"I don't think so," she said sceptically.

Penelope shoved the ringed finger into her face and Narcissa's eyes widened at the big diamond set into the gold band. Penelope grinned in smug satisfaction as Narcissa's face fell.

"Lucius told me how he wanted to settle down, he graduates in two summers time and his father expects him to marry by the time he's twenty-one. And he said that he felt that I could be the one for him. So he proposed." squealed Penelope.

Narcissa felt her heart drop in her chest as it pained her that her suspicions had been true. Lucius spending all this time with Penelope had finally allowed him to realise that he wanted to settle down. But why did it have to be with Penelope of all people?

"Didn't Lucius tell you?" asked Penelope innocently.

Narcissa shook her head, her face as white as snow at the realisation that she didn't really know Lucius anymore.

"Oh that's a shame." mocked Penelope.

Narcissa said nothing as she turned on her heel and walked away from Penelope, she didn't care about the snow getting into her face anymore. She marched into The Three Broomsticks to see Lucius waiting for her with two butterbeers in the far corner.

"Cissa-

"Don't you fucking dare Malfoy!" she shouted.

The pub went quiet and everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Narcissa what-

"I've just seen Penelope, she's told me all about your engagement and wanting to settle down." she yelled.

Lucius rose from the seat with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do that." said Lucius.

"I don't think I know you at all. The amount of time you've spent with her these past few weeks and how you stopped speaking to me. You weren't mad at me you just didn't want to tell me you were engaged to that whore!" yelled Narcissa.

Lucius didn't know what to say to her. He had never seen Narcissa so angry before.

"And to top it all off, I had to hear it from her of all people. You could've just told me Lucius, you know how much I hate her." said Narcissa.

"Narcissa-

"You're supposed to be my best friend Lucius, you're the only person who knows me." said Narcissa, she could feel her voice beginning to break but was determined to hold back her tears.

She didn't want to cry in front of the whole pub. Lucius's face turned expressionless.

"Well if you feel so betrayed, then there's no point in continuing this friendship." he said coldly.

Narcissa turned on her heel and stormed out of the pub, not caring who had witnessed that scene. She walked through the snowstorm and headed back for the castle, she wanted to collapse on her bed and stay there for the rest of the weekend.

"Narcissa." called a voice.

She turned to see Rabastan running towards her, she stopped in her tracks to hear what he had to say. It would be rude to ignore Rabastan. It was Lucius she was made at, not him.

"Stan I don't-

"I'm so sorry Cissy." Rabastan apologised.

Narcissa felt hot tears leave her eyes.

"Why do I love him? I don't want to feel anything for him anymore." she sniffed.

Rabastan wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. She had never hurt so much in her life, she wanted to rip her heart out and crush it until she stopped feeling, the pain of Lucius's engagement to Penelope was unbearable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was a bit of an eager beaver and decided to post the next chapter, enjoy :).**


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in her sixteen years of life, Narcissa had never had a more miserable Christmas. She had never wanted Lucius to end their friendship but Lucius couldn't understand why she had been so upset that he hadn't told her about his engagement to Penelope. Narcissa had put on a facade that she was fine when her parents asked her how school was going and she was grateful to Andromeda for keeping her mouth shut.

Her gift that was meant for Lucius was sat in her trunk still wrapped up, she doubted that he would even accept the gift from her if she even wanted to attempt to give it to him. Right now she wanted nothing to do with Lucius Malfoy. But she was surprised to see that Darius had bought her a gift, a silver snake pendant on a silver chain. Her parents teased her over who admired her and she told them that she had gone on a few dates with Darius Greengrass but he was yet to ask her to officially be his girlfriend, at the moment she didn't know what to call the thing that she and Darius had. Darius had been the only good thing she had left after her confrontation with Lucius in The Three Broomsticks. Lucius was determined to limit the amount of time Rabastan spent with her by booking extra Quidditch practice for the Slytherin team.

As December wore onto January, it seemed that her sixteenth birthday was going to a miserable event. Usually she'd get gifts through owl post and she'd wait until the middle of the month for the weekend of the Hogsmeade visit. And although this year she had attended the village like usual, she only went with Rabastan this time. Lucius had made it clear that he had meant what he had said before Christmas when he didn't make an attempt to wish her a happy birthday or accompany her and Rabastan to the pub. She knew that she could try and make amends with him, but given her experience of trying to make up with him when they argued before Christmas, she wasn't going to try again and have him ignore her.

It was the third week into January when Narcissa entered the common room after classes that Tuesday. Exhausted, she flopped herself down into an empty chair in front of the fireplace next to Andromeda. It had been a while since she had spoken with her sister since they had been back at school, she felt that they needed a catch up.

"What's up Cissy?" asked Andromeda.

"This fifth year stuff is tiring, I don't know how you got through it." she complained.

Andromeda gave her a sympathetic smile and stashed her parchment back into her schoolbag.

"Wait until exam season then all the preparation stuff won't seem so tiring and trust me seventh year is worse." said Andromeda.

"I can't believe you're graduating in June, I won't have my big sister when I come back in September." replied Narcissa.

Andromeda looked away guiltily and stood up from the chair, Narcissa narrowed her eyes and knew that her sister was hiding something from her.

"Dromeda, are you keeping something from me?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I just feel bad that I'm leaving this year." replied Andromeda.

Narcissa knew her sister well enough to know that she was lying but decided against pressing her into telling her what was wrong, she thought it best to just leave her to it. She had already lost Lucius, she didn't want Andromeda pissed off at her as well.

"Dinner's almost over." sighed Narcissa.

"Fancy sneaking into the kitchens with me? The house elves will be happy to give us anything we like." suggested Andromeda.

Narcissa smiled up at her sister and rose from the chair, that was the greatest idea that she had heard in weeks. She picked up her schoolbag and the girls went up to their dormitories to place their schoolbags in their trunks before heading out of the common room and in the direction of the kitchens. Narcissa had never known where the kitchens were and she didn't think Andromeda did either. But she wasn't going to complain spending some quality time with her sister when it took her mind off of certain others that she didn't want to think about.

* * *

><p>Darkness had already fallen when the Slytherin team finished their second practice for the week. They had their match against Ravenclaw at the weekend and Lucius was determined to get everyone onto the pitch everyday after classes had finished to get some last minute practice before the match. Rabastan however, knew that Lucius's motives for extra practice time was more to do with him spending less time with Narcissa. Since Lucius's decision to end their friendship, Rabastan had found it hard to stay neutral to his two best friends. Although he understood how much Narcissa was hurting, Lucius had tracked Penelope down to find out the truth. He also knew that the reason Penelope hadn't returned to school at Christmas was because Lucius threatened to make her life a misery if she came back for the rest of the school year. Penelope had known that he had meant his threat and had convinced her parents to homeschool her for the rest of the year.<p>

But even though Lucius had found out the truth, he still hadn't bothered to explain things to Narcissa. Rabastan was growing sick and tired of Lucius trying to stop him from spending time with Narcissa. The girl still remained his best friend as much as Lucius did but he was beginning to feel as if he was being dragged in the middle of the stupid situation.

The team showered and changed the moment they had gotten back to the castle but they had missed dinner. Rabastan and Lucius were the only ones who decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat. They were both starving after the good practice they had had. But once they crawled through the portrait hole and entered the kitchens, Lucius's face fell when he saw that Narcissa was there eating lasagne with Andromeda. Rabastan witnessed their eyes meet and light up as they saw one another. But the moment was gone when Lucius's face turned colder and he left the kitchens, Narcissa's face fell.

Rabastan gave Narcissa an apologetic look as he followed Lucius out of the kitchens, deciding that enough was enough. He needed to talk to Lucius as to why he wasn't going to talk to Narcissa about the insane thing that Penelope had done before the Christmas holidays. He didn't want to have to choose between Narcissa and Lucius, he wanted his best friends back talking to each other and wanted things back to how they used to be.

"Oi Malfoy." Rabastan called.

"What Lestrange?" asked Lucius as he stopped walking across the entrance hall. The two met in front of the staircase that led to the upper floors and Rabastan sighed.

"It's getting a bit pathetic now. Can't the two of you just make up? You've known each other too long to just throw away your friendship over a stupid whore who's mentally unstable." pleaded Rabastan.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Not that simple Stan." Lucius replied curtly.

"I swear to Merlin Malfoy, if you don't explain to her what Penelope did I'll-

Lucius clenched his fists and walked closer to him.

"You'll do what Lestrange? use the Imperius curse on us?" Lucius snorted.

"It isn't funny Lucius." he replied.

"Narcissa's got issues, she doesn't like it when I shag other girls. It's like she wants me to be alone or something." said Lucius.

"That's because she's in love with you, you stupid prick!" Rabastan blurted out.

Lucius's eyes widened at Rabastan's confession. He blinked a few times as he considered what his best friend had just told him before laughing.

"Good one Lestrange." chortled Lucius.

"You think it funny?" he asked, clearly shocked at Lucius's reaction.

"Narcissa doesn't love me. If she did, why is she dating Darius Greengrass?" asked Lucius.

"She's isn't dating him, he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend." stated Rabastan.

"Look Stan, she was my best friend. If she loved me, surely she'd show me?" Lucius questioned.

"Cissy keeps her feelings secret, only I know of her feelings for you." he answered.

Lucius continued to laugh as he crossed the entrance hall, Rabastan followed with his fists clenched. He was beginning to get angry with Lucius laughing at Narcissa's secret as if it were some cruel joke. As much as he liked Lucius and looked out for his best friend, he cared about Narcissa too. And if Lucius was going to laugh at the struggle she had been going through with trying to deal with her feelings for Lucius, he was going to have to sort it out.

"Sure Narcissa's in love with me. She's like Bellatrix and we all know how much of an ice queen Bella is. Narcissa's the same Stan. You saw how she was with me before Christmas." stated Lucius.

"Because she's been hurting you idiot!" yelled Rabastan.

Lucius turned to face him.

"Sounds like you're crushing on Cissy if you're defending her this much." chuckled Lucius.

Rabastan's anger had pushed him over the edge now as his fist connected to Lucius's jaw. Lucius staggered backwards, clearly he hadn't expected to be punched in the jaw by his best friend. Lucius fell to the ground and glared murderously up at Rabastan.

"You know what Malfoy, maybe you shouldn't make up with her. If you're just going to laugh at the struggle she's been through as she's been trying to deal with her love for you then you don't deserve her in your life, as a lover or a best friend. She's better off without a nasty prick like you constantly hurting her all the time." growled Rabastan.

With that Rabastan headed back towards the kitchens and left Lucius on the floor, clutching the spot where he had been punched by his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to all the reviews, I love hearing your feedback. As always leave more reviews, next chapter will be done tomorrow night :) **


	7. Chapter 7

It was late when Lucius returned to the common room after patrolling the corridors that night. It had been rather stressful, having caught six students out of bed, Peeves the poltergeist knocking over three suits of amour and Moaning Myrtle had flooded the girl's bathroom. He pulled his tie off and said the password before stepping into the common room to see that only two people remained.

Sat by the fireplace, Darius was sat in an armchair with Narcissa sitting on top of him. Their lips glued together as Darius ran his hand up and down her back. Clearly the two of them hadn't noticed that he was had walked in and seen them. He clenched his fist as he watched them, a surge of anger overcoming him. Darius's hands moved from Narcissa's back and down to her thighs and began to push her skirt up. Lucius felt anger as he watched Narcissa stop Darius from pushing her skirt up even further. Darius pulled away from Narcissa and looked at her with a sour look.

"I'm not ready." Narcissa mumbled.

"Narcissa, we've been dating-

"Actually we haven't, you haven't officially asked me to be your girlfriend." stated Narcissa.

"Narcissa I really like you, I thought it was obvious that I wanted you to be my girlfriend." sighed Darius.

Lucius watched as Narcissa smiled down at Darius and kissed him, his anger growing all the more as they continued to not realise that he could hear every word that they said to each other. He listened to how Narcissa agreed to be Darius's girlfriend and how Darius pleaded with her to go to the next step. It was when Darius forced the skirt up higher that he decided to take control of the situation.

He stormed over to the couple and pulled Narcissa backwards. He pushed her to the ground, cutting her cheek on the stone floor. Narcissa yelled at Lucius as he pulled Darius out of the chair and punched him in the jaw. Darius fell to the floor with a cracking sound in his jaw, as Narcissa scrambled to her feet it was evident that Lucius had broken Darius's jaw from the punch.

Lucius kicked Darius in the ribs repeatedly until Narcissa, whose screams fell on deaf ears, pulled out her wand. With a bang and a flashing light from Narcissa's wand, Lucius was sent flying across the common room. Lucius watched as she bent down to help Darius to his feet and smiled in satisfaction when Darius pushed her away from him and exited the common room, clearly heading for the hospital wing.

Once Darius had left the room, Lucius turned to Narcissa. Her blue eyes were raging with a murderous glare and he backed into a corner as she stalked towards him, her wand still raised.

"Cissa-

"What the fuck was all that about?" she hissed.

"He was trying to force himself on you, you told him no. I was defending you!" replied Lucius.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone Malfoy? Darius would have gotten the message eventually." she cried.

"Eventually? Are you fucking joking? even when you agreed to be his girlfriend and told him no, he still tried it on with you." snapped Lucius.

"Is it your purpose in life to make me as miserable as you are?" asked Narcissa.

"I'm not miserable." growled Lucius.

"You have no-one left Lucius, you ended our friendship and I don't know why Rabastan isn't talking to you. We were your best friends until you pushed us away, I see your precious fiancee hasn't returned so that's another person you've lost. Or maybe we should all see it as a lucky escape that we no longer have you in our lives." sneered Narcissa.

As she tried to turn away, Lucius grabbed her wrist. She tried to shove him off of her but he held her tighter. He spun them around so her back was pressed against the stone wall, he was inches away from her. She still struggled but he wasn't going to let her go just yet.

He looked down into her furious eyes and it shook him to the soul that he had never realised that he had never seen that shade of cobalt blue before. Her blue eyes framed with long lashes and the light pink shade of her lips, her perfectly shaped lips. And the smell of jasmine from the soap she used still clung to her neck, the smell was making him lightheaded. It was hard to think straight.

She continued to glare at him but she had stopped struggling. Her breathing hard. Lucius knew that she wasn't afraid of him, she was the one person in his life who he couldn't frighten.

"Greengrass was a decent boy, but he's just proven how much of a leach he really is. The moment you drop your knickers for him and given him what he wanted, he would've left you the next day spoiled and run off to brag to his friend that he deflowered Narcissa Black." Lucius growled.

"What's it to you who I give it up for? I like Darius and he likes me." Narcissa hissed back.

"You deserve so much better than the pathetic excuse for a boy who would've done exactly what I just told you." said Lucius quietly.

"And you know what Darius is like, how exactly?" she questioned.

"Because that little scene that I just witnessed between the two of you, that's exactly what I'm like with girls." replied Lucius.

Narcissa didn't say anything after that. Lucius released her and stepped back to allow her to go to her dormitory. She shoved passed him and made her way to the girl's staircase, but before she went up she turned back to look at Lucius.

"Lucius?" she said.

Lucius turned to look at her.

"This changes nothing." she stated and then disappeared up the staircase.

Lucius exhaled heavily as he collapsed into a chair by the fireplace and his eyes shot down to the bulge in his trousers. _How the fuck am I turned on? _he thought to himself. He sprung from the chair and ran up to his dormitory to pull a cloak out of his trunk. _I need a cold shower like now! _ Lucius told himself as he pulled a cloak out of the trunk and buttoned it up all the way, hoping that as he made his way to the prefect's bathroom that none of the other prefects would notice what state he was in.

_How the hell can she turn me on? She's just Cissa. The little girl with French plaits and bows and pink dresses and had a stuffed unicorn teddy that she carried around everywhere. _

He entered the prefect's bathroom and crossed over to the shower and turned it onto an icy jet.

_It was the position that I had her in, that's got to be it. It wasn't her. It was how she was pinned against the wall, fuck I've had the majority of girl's I've shagged like that. I do like sex in that position. _

Lucius quickly got out of his clothes and stepped into the icy jet to help ease his frustration, quickly coming to the decision that the reason for his turned on state was the fact that he had cornered Narcissa in a position he would usually shag other girls in and it wasn't Narcissa who had had this effect on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think, next chapter maybe later tonight or tomorrow night :) **


	8. Chapter 8

"Stan, why aren't you and Lucius talking?" Narcissa asked.

She had found herself intrigued as to why Lucius and Rabastan weren't talking, she guessed that maybe it had something to do with the Slytherin team only winning by ten points in the match against Ravenclaw a few weeks ago.

"It doesn't matter Cissy, something stupid. It'll be fine." Rabastan reassured.

Narcissa nodded her head as they continued to walk to the village. It was the trip to Hogsmeade that had fallen on Valentine's weekend, seeing as Darius had ended their relationship since Lucius had punched his jaw, she had decided to go to the village with Rabastan to catch up. It had been weeks since she and her best friend had hung out properly and felt it long overdue for a catch up.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Narcissa innocently.

Rabastan looked at her in confusion, she smirked to herself to see that he was going to fall into her trap for teasing him about Valentine's day.

"It's Valentine's day." she pointed out.

Rabastan looked completely shocked and stopped in his tracks, Narcissa stopped too and started to fight the urge to laugh as she faced him.

"Look Cissy, you're an incredible gorgeous girl and I'm sorry for saying this, but I only like you as a friend." Rabastan replied.

Narcissa chuckled and Rabastan looked at her in confusion again.

"I'm winding you up you fool!" she cackled.

Rabastan relaxed and clutched his chest.

"Cissy, you nearly gave me a heart attack." he complained.

"I saw an opportunity to tease you." Narcissa replied.

Rabastan pushed her playfully and they continued their journey into Hogsmeade.

"Besides you still love Lucius." stated Rabastan.

Narcissa's smile faded and Rabastan looked guilty for bringing up Lucius.

"Cissy I'm sorry." he apologised.

"I tried, I really liked Darius but Lucius ruined that." she sighed.

"I know, but look on the bright side there'll be others." said Rabastan cheerily.

Narcissa nodded her head, but her heart still pained for Lucius.

* * *

><p>Lucius put his broomstick over his shoulder as he walked down to the Quidditch pitch, he wanted to avoid the village today, avoid running into Narcissa. Ever since their last encounter he hadn't been able to get the picture of her pressed up against the wall out of his head. It was driving him mad, there were only so many cold showers he could tolerate. One time, he had seen her eating ice-cream and strawberries in the kitchens with Andromeda. On that occasion he had had a late practice with the team and had once again missed dinner. Just watching her eat it out of the bowl, placing the chocolate ice-cream covered spoon into her mouth had been too much for him. He had wished that she were feeding it to him, both of them naked. He had played out that scenario in his head whilst in the kitchen and had been caught staring at the two girls. He made a quick exit from the kitchen to find the nearest bathroom. He still convinced himself that it was because of the way he had pinned her up against the wall to get her to listen to him.<p>

He walked into the middle of the pitch and climbed onto his broom, he figured that some fresh air whilst he flew could be a good thing. Lucius kicked off from the ground and sped across the pitch, doing a few loops. He noticed that some people were watching him, he grinned to himself as he continued to show off his skills. He rather liked an audience.

About five feet above the grass, he stood up on his broom. Earning himself a round of applause from the people watching him. He saw Henrietta Burke watching him, a seventh year redhead in Slytherin who he had shagged in his fourth year. He gave her a wink and she blushed the same colour as her hair. Lucius continued to earn himself applause, until his foot tripped unexpectedly and he fell onto the grass below.

People were no longer watching him now that his display was over. Everyone was beginning to leave the pitch and he looked up to see Rabastan standing over him.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Lucius demanded.

Rabastan grinned, "What if I did?" he asked and held out his hand to Lucius.

Lucius grinned at the Lestrange boy and took his hand to pull himself back to his feet, picking his broom up from the ground as he did so. The pair walked from the pitch and headed around the lake.

"I thought you were with Cissa?" asked Lucius.

"She met up with Jemima and Neil." replied Rabastan.

"Is she okay?" Lucius questioned.

Rabastan looked at him and shook his head.

"She loves you with her whole heart Lucius, and when I tell you of her feelings, you just laugh them off." said Rabastan coldly.

"The notion that she loves me is ridiculous to me." he replied.

"Why? Because you think that the only person who can love you is your mother?" asked Rabastan.

Lucius stopped and Rabastan turned to face him.

"I didn't think she saw me like that." said Lucius.

"Well she does and she's trying to move on but you fucked up her relationship with Greengrass." growled Rabastan.

"He was a leach, he kept trying to push her for sex when she told him she wasn't ready." defened Lucius.

"By all means, she thinks that you don't want her to be happy." said Rabastan.

"Stan it's not that, I just think she deserves the best." sighed Lucius.

"Which I've already said could be you!" Rabastan pointed out.

Lucius ran his hands through his hair, lost for words. He and Rabastan continued their walk around the lake.

"She misses you." said Rabastan.

"Has she said as much?" asked Lucius.

"No...but you know Cissy, I won't press her about it because she'll deny it." replied Rabastan.

"I miss her too," sighed Lucius.

As they reached the gravel driveway which lead to the doors to the castle's entrance, they saw Narcissa walking up the path with Jemima. Lucius smiled as he watched her laugh and fling her long hair over her shoulder. How she seemed to be happy, but yet her eyes said something different, something which Lucius didn't know what it meant.

Rabastan caught him staring at her and punched him in the arm. Lucius cursed and looked round at Rabastan.

"I won't apologise for what I did." Rabastan stated.

"I know but what was that punch for?" complained Lucius.

"You were staring at Cissy far too long than what a friend would." teased Rabastan.

Lucius sighed.

"After I punched Greengrass, Narcissa and I had a heated discussion." Lucius admitted.

Rabastan raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything in reply.

"I had her pinned against the wall, the position which I would usually shag girls in and since then I haven't been able to get her out of my head." Lucius finished.

Rabastan burst into a fit of laughter, Lucius started to grow annoyed.

"It's not funny Lestrange! There's only so much more cold showers I can take-

"You've been having sex fantasies about Narcissa." chortled Rabastan.

Lucius punched Rabastan in the ribs and watched as Narcissa entered the castle with Jemima.

"Jeez Malfoy! that hurt!" whined Rabastan.

"What do I do?" groaned Lucius.

Rabastan put on a serious expression.

"Do you have feelings for her?" asked Rabastan.

"What? Are you insane?" Lucius protested.

"Well if you haven't stopped thinking about her, do you?" questioned Rabastan.

Lucius sighed and after a few minutes replied, "I don't know. I'm confused as to why I'm even thinking of her."

"Maybe it's time you spoke to Narcissa about it." suggested Rabastan.

Lucius shrugged and walked back into the castle, he wasn't ready to have a conversation with Narcissa about his thoughts of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Narcissa sat on a desk in the empty classroom that lunchtime feeling rather intrigued. She had gotten a note from Lucius at breakfast asking her to meet him at lunchtime to talk. What he wanted to talk about, she didn't know. They hadn't spoken for three months now, she wanted to have her best friend back if she couldn't have him as more than that. But Lucius had meant when he had said that there was no point in continuing their friendship since Penelope had told her about the engagement.

Penelope's sudden decision to not return to the school after Christmas made her wonder what had happened for her to make such a stupid decision. For Penelope was only months away from graduating from Hogwarts and to Narcissa, it seemed pointless to not return to go through the exams that seventh years had spent two years preparing for. Two years of preparing for future careers and for their adulthood.

She sighed and looked at her watch, Lucius was ten minutes late. She was beginning to wonder if she was wasting her time. As she picked her schoolbag and jumped off the desk to leave the classroom, the door opened quietly and Lucius stepped in. With a flick of his wand he locked the door and cast a silencing charm around the room so that they would not be interrupted. Narcissa knew that by him doing this, the conversation he wanted to have with her must be important.

Narcissa sat back down on the desk and tapped her fingers impatiently across the wooden top, watching impatiently as Lucius hesitated about how to begin the conversation. She checked her watch again, at this rate she was going to miss getting something to eat. She looked back at Lucius and found herself satisfied that the hesitation was now gone.

"Cissa things between us haven't been great lately." he started.

She said nothing but allowed him to continue.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Lately I've been realising that you aren't that little girl anymore, you're nearly a woman. I was blind to how gorgeous you were until the incident that happened with Greengrass. I always thought you were incredible but now it's different." said Lucius.

"How so?" asked Narcissa.

"I desire you. Since that night, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I need you to end my agony." Lucius replied quietly.

"End your agony?" questioned Narcissa, hoping that his answer wouldn't be just sex.

"I can't tolerate any more cold showers, I need to feel you, touch you. I promise I won't hurt you." Lucius pleaded.

"And what about after?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius looked at her in confusion, clearly he hadn't expected her to question what would happen afterwards.

"A-after?" he asked.

"You realise that if I give up my virginity it needs to be because the person who takes it must be willing to have a relationship with me." stated Narcissa.

"A relationship?" Lucius questioned, clearly in shock.

Narcissa nodded, "Is that a problem for you?" she asked.

"Narcissa, you know I'm not the relationship type. I don't even know where to begin if I even chose to have one." said Lucius.

Narcissa scoffed in disbelief when she came to the realisation that all Lucius wanted from her was to fulfill his sexual desires, that he wanted her to be the same as all the other girls that he shagged. She rose from the desk, deciding that the conversation was over. She strolled over to the door and pulled her wand out of her pocket, unlocking the classroom door.

"Narcissa?"

She turned to face him, after all their years of friendship and her realisation that she loved Lucius Malfoy, she couldn't believe that Lucius wanted her to be something that she wasn't.

"All you want from me is sex Lucius and the moment after I give you that you'll go running. You have no intention of trying a relationship because you're too cowardly to open up to someone and let them love you. You're asking me to be like those sluts you shag when you know full well I'm nothing like them. I won't be one of your conquests and I won't change who I am just to give you what you want." replied Narcissa in a harsh tone.

Before she let Lucius reply, she stormed out of the classroom and headed for the Great Hall for the remainder of lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Twice in one day, I am an eager beaver. Keep the reviews coming. **


	10. Chapter 10

The Easter holidays were not a happy time for Lucius, just before the holidays started he had received a letter from his father. His mother Evelyn had passed away just a day previously and Lucius had been sent home straight away to help his father with funeral arrangements. He had never felt so lost, his mother had been everything to him. He had only ever had two close bonds with the opposite sex since he had been born, his mother was the first and Narcissa was the second. Now he had lost both.

Throughout the funeral he didn't cry. The one thing his father couldn't stand was crying in public, so he kept himself facing the front. Even when they lowered the coffin into the ground, he kept his eyes to the floor. It was as people were making their way back to the manor for the wake when he felt soft fingers lace through his. He finally looked up from the damp grass and saw it was Narcissa holding his hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm not going to let you go through this alone." Narcissa replied.

"I thought you hated me." said Lucius.

Narcissa smiled, "Hate is a strong word Lucius, I could never hate you." she said quietly.

Lucius returned her smile and wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her. She wrapped his arms around his neck and they stood there in their embrace for a good few minutes. Lucius finally pulled away but continued to hold Narcissa's hand as they walked away from the grave and headed back in the direction of the manor.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your mother, she was such a kind woman." said Narcissa softly.

Lucius gave her a small smile, "Such a young age to die." he sighed.

"Lucius, my family are staying at your home tonight. My father wants to provide some support for your father, it isn't going to be awkward for you if I'm staying is it?" she asked.

Lucius looked into her eyes, the blue eyes that were the only thing assuring him that everything was going to be okay. It felt like he had his best friend back, helping him through a tough time. After everything that had happened over the last few months and how he had treated her, he couldn't believe that she was standing with him giving him some support.

"I'd love it more than anything if you stayed." he admitted.

Narcissa smiled as they continued to walk hand in hand back to the manor, all the while he thought to himself what motive she had in being here with him. Their friendship he had declared over before Christmas, he had only made things worse what with breaking Darius's jaw and his attempt to admit that he hadn't stopped thinking of her went horribly wrong. But he knew that Narcissa had a point, he was too cowardly to open his heart to someone completely and just let another person besides his mother love him.

Rabastan's words still haunted him, how could Narcissa possibly love him? He was a complete prick to her, not just over the past few months. There had been occasions in their early years at Hogwarts where he would snap at her when he was in a foul mood or cancel his plans with her because he was pursuing a girl who wanted him. How could she love him when he was a nasty person?

He didn't understand love, he had always thought himself that he didn't need it. That love was a luxury that he didn't want because love was complicated. He had seen how his mother and father had loved each other for nearly twenty years and now his father, despite his brave face, was completely broken inside. He didn't want that, he didn't want to love someone only to be broken if he lost them.

When they arrived back at the manor, Narcissa continued to stand by his side as well wishers gave him their condolences and told him stories of Evelyn before he had even been born. People he barely knew. People who worked at the Ministry with his father, people who barely knew them who told him how sorry they were and how upset he must be when they didn't even know him, when they didn't even know how he must be feeling. But he kept on a brave face, his father hated public displays of tears. He owed it to his father to be strong, because it was only a matter of time before one of them would crack.

It was nearing seven in the evening when Narcissa saw the last of the guests out of the manor on his behalf. He sat on the sofa drinking a brandy, his father had already retired for the night. Druella and Cygnus too had retired to the rooms they usually inhabited when they stayed at the manor. Only he and Narcissa remained in the living room.

Narcissa sat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his thigh, he jumped at the unexpected contact. He placed the empty brandy glass down and looked her in the eyes. Even though she had been there for him today, her eyes still showed how hurt she was at the mess that was their broken friendship. In that moment he just wanted to lose himself in her, kiss her, run his fingers through her soft looking hair. But he didn't. She had already made it clear that she didn't want that.

It was the mixture of grief for the loss of his mother and confusion as to where he stood with Narcissa. How he wanted to promise her that he could try a relationship with her but he didn't know if he could. He didn't know if he could let her break through the walls he had placed up to protect himself, he didn't know if he could love her and face the fear that if he fucked up he would lose her. He had seen how bad his father was after losing the love of his life, he didn't know if he could face that pain if he ever did lose Narcissa.

He had never felt more confused in his life. Months ago he had been blind and happy to have Narcissa as his friend, but now she was all he thought about. He dreamed of her, not just sexually. He dreamed of them getting married, having a child, her being there when he had a bad dream and she settled him back down in her arms. Just seeing her talk to other boys in the corridors, boys she was friends with in her own year made him jealous. How badly he wanted to go and square up to the other boys and tell them to back off because she was his Narcissa. But due to the damage he had already caused with Greengrass, he decided it was best if he didn't get involved.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Narcissa.

"I think I should go to bed, I haven't slept much." he muttered.

Narcissa nodded and took his hand in hers as she rose from the sofa, pulling him up with her. He didn't refuse, he let her lead him up the staircase and to his bedroom on the first floor of the manor. She stood outside his bedroom door with him, smiling reassuringly. But before he went into the bedroom, he needed to ask her something.

"Why are you here?" he blurted.

She blinked in confusion.

"I don't understand Lucius-

"I mean after everything that's happened between us, I've been a right prick to you and the moment you hear of my mother's death you come to my side. You haven't left me all day, you've held my hand and hugged me. Reassured me that it'll be okay. Why?" he clarified.

Narcissa seemed to hesitate for a few moments, he decided not to press her. After a few moments she finally answered.

"Lucius I'll agree that you've been horrible but I care for you deeply, you needed someone to get through today. You are my best friend, despite what's happened we always seem to be there for each other through horrible situations." she replied.

"I suppose it's what you do-

"When you love someone." she finished.

Lucius looked at her, heart beating fast in his chest.

"When you love someone." he repeated.

Narcissa's smile faded to a panicky expression.

"You know I love you as my best friend, my closest friend." she said quickly.

Lucius nodded slowly as he considered her words, "Right." he replied.

"If you need anything, anything at all. You know where my room is. Doesn't even matter if it's at three in the morning." said Narcissa warmly.

Lucius nodded again and opened his bedroom door.

"Goodnight Narcissa."

"Night Lucius." she replied and walked down the hall to her own room.

Lucius shut the door and with his back to it, he sank to the floor. He buried his head in hands as he realised what a fucked up situation he was in. Although Narcissa had covered her tracks by what she had said, he thought that Rabastan's words had been true. Narcissa was in love with him and he never felt more bad about himself than he did right now. Narcissa deserved so much better than him.

After half an hour of thinking about how he felt for Narcissa, he got up and went to change. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a nightshirt, it being a warm evening in April to be wearing anything else, and climbed into bed. He tried drifting off to sleep, but all he could think about was the beautiful blonde who was sleeping down the hall. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to fix their broken friendship, he needed to feel connected to someone. He wanted to take the risk and stop being too cowardly to open up to someone.

He threw off the covers and quietly left his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know this is an M rated story, but just to remind you do not read if you are under the legal age and do not read if you are against people writing detailed sexual encounters.**

**I hope you like it, this is my first proper attempt at a detailed encounter.**

**As always please leave a review**

**and Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Lucius crept along the corridor and quietly opened the door that was to the bedroom where Narcissa slept when she stayed over. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping, if she was he'd just get into bed next to her, just hold her. He needed to feel close to someone after losing his mother, who better than Narcissa? He only hoped that if she woke she wouldn't freak out that he was there. Things between him and Narcissa had changed, their once close friendship was left in tatters.<p>

He sighed with relief to find her wand lit dimly as she read a book. She looked over at him concerned and shut the book. Narcissa scrambled out of bed and stood before him. Lucius looked at her through wide eyes, never before had he actually acknowledged how beautiful she was. She wore a white cotton nightgown that fell to her knees which showed that her body was that of a young woman, he blonde hair tied into a loose plait and rested on her left shoulder. As Lucius looked her up and down he found himself speechless when he realised how much of a woman she had become. How he had never realised how gorgeous she was, he didn't know.

"Lucius, what's wrong?" she asked quietly as she walked closer to him, merely inches away.

"I can't sleep." Lucius sighed.

Narcissa nodded and took both of his hands in hers, her touch sending warmth through him. She gently led him over to the bed and they both sat in the middle of it, his hands still in Narcissa's, still only inches between them. The dim light lit up Narcissa's face and for the first time Lucius noticed how he loved her eyes were a deep blue, like sapphires or the night's sky with a twinkle of starlight, the eyes that could see into his very soul. They had come to be his favourite feature about her. He moved one of his hands out of her light grasp and touched her left cheek, loving the feeling of her smooth skin.

"I lost my mother today." he confirmed.

Narcissa said nothing but looked at him with a look of concern, she had never seen him so broken before. It made her heart break to see how much he was hurting at the loss of his mother. She'd give anything to be able to fix him, if only she knew what would. Lucius broke down into tears and she pulled him to her chest and cradled him, his sobs muffled by her nightgown. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to cry out the grief he was feeling, he wrapped his arms around her middle and squeezed her gently. She carried on stroking his hair, making shushing sounds to try and sooth him hoping that it would help him drift off into sleep. After his sobbing came to a stop he looked at her through red puffy eyes. It seemed that sleep was far from his thoughts.

"Cissa I've never felt so lost." he whispered.

"You've lost your mother, it's understandable." she replied.

"You don't understand-

"Then tell me," she urged him quietly.

"I need to feel connected," he whispered.

"Connected?" she asked, feeling confused.

Lucius cupped her face in his hands and she found herself surprised when she felt his soft lips meet hers for the first time and kiss her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her mouth when she felt the tip of his tongue encourage her to do so. She heard him groan into her mouth as his tongue massaged her own and flicked across the roof of her mouth. She thought she was dreaming, she had waited for this for so long, had ached for him to kiss her. She didn't know what kissing her had to do with feeling connected but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

She let out a soft moan when he pulled back and his lips left hers, but his forehead still touched hers as he remained close to her. She looked into his grey eyes, no longer puffy from crying. They were soft, not something she had ever seen in his eyes before.

"Rabastan told me that you love me." said Lucius quietly.

Narcissa felt a surge of annoyance at her best friend, she had only confided in Rabastan because she thought she could trust him to keep her secret. When he saw that she wasn't going to say anything he decided to press her.

"Is it true?" he asked desperately.

Narcissa exhaled heavily before closing her eyes and nodding her head. She was even more surprised than the first time when Lucius's lips suddenly met hers again. This time he was more urgent and fast, as if he was a man dying of hunger and given food for the first time in a long while. She didn't hold back, she too met his urgency, feeling scared that he would suddenly stop kissing her and decide that it was wrong somehow. It felt far from wrong.

For Lucius, he had already lost a loved one and he didn't want to lose anyone else he felt close to. Being with Narcissa he hoped would make him feel a little better about having buried his mother that day. He hoped that he would feel better after having people who barely knew him give him their condolences and apologies for the loss of Evelyn Malfoy. Narcissa was the only other person left in the world that he felt the closest too, he needed to make sure that the closeness remained.

He moved his hands from her face to her waist and leaned forward, ensuring that Narcissa fell onto the bed whilst he continued to kiss her. She didn't protest when she landed softly onto the pillows and Lucius wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing into her as he lay on top of her. A soft moan escaped her lips as Lucius moved from her mouth and began to kiss her neck.

She had never experienced something so tender as Lucuis's lips travelled across the soft skin of her neck, she started to breath fast as she felt Lucius move the the material that covered the top of her breasts and he began to lick and kiss the skin there. He was happy to discover that she didn't wear a bra to bed as he cupped her breast. He stopped kissing her and looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Lucius, why are we doing this?" she whispered.

Lucius stroked her cheek affectionately and gave her a small smile, continuing to look deeply into her eyes.

"Narcissa, I've only ever been close to two women in my lifetime. My mother was one, you are the other." he replied quietly.

She said nothing, he wasn't finished yet.

"Things between us are bad, my own fault. But I want to fix it, I've already lost my mother, I cannot lose you too." said Lucius.

"Lucius-

He silenced her with another hungry kiss and her arms went from his neck to his nightshirt. She started to undo the buttons as his left hand moved from her face and down her waist, along her thigh until it reached the hemline of her nightgown. He continued to kiss her with the same urgency as he lightly pushed the nightgown up her body. Narcissa, having unbuttoned his shirt completely, pushed the shirt off his shoulders to expose his bare muscled chest. Lucius moved his other hand to the bottom of her nightgown and pushed it over her head before dropping their clothing to the floor. He sat up and looked down at her and as she lay there in nothing but white lace knickers, Lucius groaned in need of her.

"So beautiful." Lucius groaned softly.

He noticed that although she smiled at him, she was shaking slightly. He lay on top of her, positioning his weight into his hips as he ground into her. She didn't protest as he did so.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Narcissa bit her lip as she looked at the wall behind him, he gently placed a finger under her chin and brought her gaze back to his. He didn't want to do anything that she wasn't ready for.

"I need to know that before I give myself to you fully, that it'll mean something to you. That I won't be a meaningless shag to you." she replied.

Lucius was stunned by her words but he knew that she had a point.

"Nobody could ever mean as much to me as you do, Cissa." he whispered tenderly.

"You understand that I'm a virgin? That giving that up needs to mean something to you. To me, giving myself to someone completely can't just be some random person, I wanted it to be you." said Narcissa.

Lucius kissed her gently before pulling away from her. He cupped her breasts and began to massage them, she moaned in approval as he continued to caress them.

"Narcissa, those other girls I would just leave the minute after I was finished. I don't just want sex, I want to talk and fall asleep. I want it to be gentle and slow not like the other times." he replied.

"There's only one way you can prove to me that I'm more to you than the others." she stated.

"How?" Lucius asked.

"If I do this, we'll talk and fall asleep. Whatever you want. But I want you to wake up with me in the morning, to spend the whole night in my bed." Narcissa replied.

"And in the morning?" asked Lucius.

"You know what I want from you." she stated.

"I can do that," he promised.

"You can?" she squeaked.

"You were right I am a coward. I don't deserve you but I've never felt this way before and I'm scared that I may fuck up and I'll lose you. Narcissa, I think I'm falling for you. I promise that I want more than sex from you, I've just told you I want to experience something different from what I usually do. I can't promise you that I won't make mistakes, that you won't get hurt, just know I would never do so intentionally. I promise that you will be the only girl, no-one else, just you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything and if that means a relationship than I'll gladly be yours and yours only, we'll do all the relationship stuff. Narcissa please, I cannot lose you." he declared.

Narcissa smiled in satisfaction and pulled his lips back to hers, using her hands to finally free his erection from his boxers. He copied her action by pulling her knickers down her long silky legs, the last barrier stopping them was gone. He softly ticked the inside of her thigh before gently nudging her legs wider, exposing her secret entrance. He let his rough fingers explore her, earning himself mewls of approval from Narcissa. All of this was new to her and she wanted to have him touch her more. She cried out in surprise as he slid a finger into her and began to gently move the digit in and out whilst he rubbed around the hidden nub. It felt uncomfortable as he invaded her but she didn't want him to stop, she guessed he wanted her to get used to having something inside of her before he inserted his cock in place of his finger.

His free hand grabbed her right hand and gently placed it around his cock, making him gasp as he felt her soft skin touch him. She circled her hand around it, familiarising herself with it as she felt how long he was. She looked at it in shock, she had never seen one before. She moved her hand up it and Lucius let out a pleasurable hiss that encouraged her to keep going as he continued to slide his finger in and out of her wet pussy.

She couldn't stand it any longer, she needed him to be buried deep inside of her. The intense wetness and teasing motion of his fingers were too much for her, she let go of his cock and placed her hand firmly on his shoulder. He stopped instantly and looked down at her, his grey eyes aflame with desire.

"Please," she begged.

"You want me inside of you?" he whispered.

"Yes," she breathed.

Lucius withdrew his finger from her wet slit and kissed her deeply but slowly, he shifted them so that they would be more comfortable and before Narcissa knew it, he slid into her. She moaned into his mouth as she felt fully invaded, stretched and full. She never before realised how deep he could be but Lucius was keeping her on her toes. With each thrust she moaned as he got even deeper inside of her. She rocked her hips into his, making him groan with pleasure as he picked up the pace faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, her fingers scratching his back lightly.

He kissed her deeply as he picked the pace up even faster, he wrapped her legs around his waist and she squeezed them tightly. Just by her doing so, he felt he was nearing the end.

"Narcissa," he grunted.

She moaned out his name as she was pushed to a high and then sent over the edge, she heard Lucius let out a loud gasp and felt his cock twinge inside of her as he released. He collapsed on top of her, nuzzling into her neck as she held him tightly. Both of them trying to steady their breathing after their love making, both of them realising that they had crossed the line of friendship, that they couldn't go back to being best friends. For Narcissa, she felt blissfully happy in having lost her virginity to the boy she loved and hoped that he was ready to try having an actual relationship.

Lucius was beginning to think in his head what it was that Narcissa would want from him. He had never experienced the way he had made love to her, usually he was begged to go harder and faster and be as rough as the girl wanted and he found he had liked that. He had never kissed anyone the way he had kissed Narcissa. Usually after his release he would scramble about to get his clothes back on and leave the girl by herself, but here he was laying on top of her with her holding him.

He rolled off of her to lay on the empty side of the bed, pulling Narcissa to him so that she could snuggle into his chest. She obliged and wrapped one arm over his muscled stomach, lightly skating her fingers over his flesh to make invisible patterns. He sighed happily as she did so and she couldn't help but smile. Lucius moved his left arm to hold her closer to him and rested his hand on her back.

After a few minutes of silence, Narcissa looked up at Lucius. He gazed down at her with an assuring smile that he didn't want to leave.

"What happens now?" asked Narcissa quietly.

Lucius lazily stroked her back and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired so let's sleep. I'll be here in the morning." promised Lucius.

Narcissa nodded sleepily and let out a huge yawn and pulled the covers over her and Lucius. She lay back down next to him, snuggling into his chest as she closed her eyes. Together they both drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Narcissa awoke to the weak April sunlight hitting her face through the small gap in the curtains. She groaned as she looked at the alarm clock which revealed the time to be eight thirty in the morning. She rolled onto her side and smiled happily when she discovered that Lucius had kept his word, he was still soundly sleeping next to her. Narcissa ran a hand over his muscled chest before tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Her actions caused Lucius to stir and blink tired eyes as he came to the realisation that last night hadn't been a dream.

"Morning." Narcissa said softly.

Lucius stretched and yawned loudly before sliding closer to her, he pulled her to him so that his nose bumped against hers. She giggled as she felt his arm circle around the middle of her abdomen and his fingers lightly tickled her ribs.

"Morning." Lucius replied.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, both of them knowing that they couldn't just go back to being best friends. Lucius decided to end the awkwardness by pressing his lips lightly to hers. She moved her lips against his, kissing Lucius had been better than she had ever imagined in the long time she had ached for him to do so. Lucius pulled away, their foreheads touching.

"I take it you don't regret last night?" she whispered uncertain.

Lucius chuckled, "No I don't. Narcissa, I meant every word." he replied.

"So what do we do?" asked Narcissa.

"Well I've never had a relationship before, but how about I start with: Will you be my girlfriend Narcissa?" Lucius suggested.

Narcissa grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes." she giggled.

Lucius flashed a toothy grin at her as he placed his hands on her hipbones, settling a firm but gentle grip on them. He found that he couldn't stop touching her, she had given herself to him last night and he wanted to stay in bed with her for the rest of time.

"So now how about I go and get us some breakfast?" asked Lucius.

"Who knew that Lucius Malfoy was the romantic type?" Narcissa teased.

Lucius released her and got out of the bed, picking up his discarded nightshirt and boxers from the wooden floor. He pulled on his clothes and quickly placed a light kiss to Narcissa's forehead.

"I won't be long." he murmured.

Narcissa nodded dreamily and watched as Lucius crossed the room and shut the door quietly behind him, this was the happiest she had been in a long time.

* * *

><p>Lucius got to the kitchens rather quickly and instructed the elves to make some warm croissants, a bowl of fruit and a fresh jug of orange juice. The elves of course were happy to fulfill Lucius's orders and bring the food up to Narcissa's room when it was ready. Satisfied, Lucius left the kitchens and went up to the hall when he ran into his father.<p>

Abraxas looked his son up and down and gestured for him to come into the study. Lucius didn't say anything but followed his father into the study, he guessed there were things that his father wished to discuss with him following the death of his mother. But he didn't know what. Once inside the study, Lucius shut the door quietly and sat opposite his father on the other side of the desk.

"Lucius, I haven't been an awfully attentive father over the years, you had your mother who did all that." Abraxas started.

"Father, I don't hold any ill will toward you if that's what you're worried about." said Lucius quickly.

"No son, that's not it." said Abraxas.

"Then what is is that you want to talk to me about?" asked Lucius.

"This house haunts me with the happy memories that I shared with your mother, I need to go away for a while. Your mother wanted me to travel Europe more as my own father quite liked to control me when we were first married. You will be joining me." stated Abraxas.

"Spending the summer in Europe with you? I guess we can do that." Lucius considered as he scratched his head.

"No Lucius, not the summer." said Abraxas.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "The winter then?" asked Lucius.

"No Lucius, I'm transferring you to Durmstrang where you will spend your final year of education. Afterwards you will return to Britain with me and you will start your career at the Ministry." replied Abraxas coldly.

Lucius felt like he had been stunned, he couldn't believe what his father had said. Spending his final year away from Hogwarts, away from Rabastan and Quidditch, away from Narcissa. He wasn't going to stand for it.

"Father I'm going to have to decline." said Lucius.

Abraxas glared at his son.

"Lucius you don't have a choice in this." Abraxas stated.

"I'm seventeen! I'm of age! I can do-

Abraxas punched the desk and rose from his seat, giving Lucius a murderous glare.

"Actually young man you are my responsibility until you are eighteen. Until then you will do what I say, you ARE going to Durmstrang. You WILL get started in a career at the Ministry and you WILL be married by the age of twenty-one. If you cannot choose a suitable bride then I will choose for you. Is that clear?" growled Abraxas.

Lucius too rose from his seat and glared back at his father, he had spent a blissfully happy night with Narcissa and now he was supposed to tell her that they were to be separated when it was just the beginning for them? What if she believed it to be that he was reverting back to using girls for sex? He desperately wanted to stay with her, to explore something new with her; something new which he knew he could and only wanted to explore with her.

"I have things that I need to do here." said Lucius.

"With Narcissa by any chance?" asked Abraxas.

Lucius scoffed.

"You knew that I spent the night with her?" asked Lucius.

"The elves tell me everything boy. Narcissa is a lovely girl, I have been lifelong friends with her father since we were children. But you two are just kids, you both need to grow by yourselves. In a year or two when you are both graduated, if you decide to be with her than I won't stop you." stated Abraxas.

Lucius clenched his fists, the conversation with his father now over.

"I will NEVER forgive you for this." Lucius vowed.

Abraxas nodded his head and gestured for Lucius to leave the office.


	13. Chapter 13

Narcissa smiled brightly when Lucius returned to the bedroom, but her smile soon faded when she saw that Lucius wasn't as happy as he was when he had left her. She didn't have to wait long before she found out the reason why. She said nothing as she listened to Lucius repeat the conversation that he had had with his father only minutes ago, and with every word that Lucius said she felt her heart break even more. It was almost as if they were being tested with each obstacle that came in their path.

When Lucius finished she looked into his pained grey eyes, a part of her felt glad that she wasn't the only one pained by Abraxas's determination to make Lucius attend Durmstrang for his final year. She didn't even question why Abraxas felt the need to take Lucius with him when he went abroad, all she could think about was if there was somehow a way that they could be together, just the two of them with no-one else to interfere. Lucius coughed to get her attention after a few minutes of saddening silence, he brought her back to reality and the daydreams of her and Lucius running away together faded.

"Narcissa we don't have much time together," Lucius whispered.

"What more do I have to go through?" she asked.

"I need to explain to you about Penelope." replied Lucius.

Narcissa scoffed in disbelief, she couldn't believe he was bringing her up now when she already felt miserable.

"What about her?" she snapped.

"I was never engaged to her. That day she told you of our 'engagement' was the day I ended the arrangement that I had with her. I was sick of her following me around all the time and she guessed that it had something to do with our friendship. She was jealous over the fact that you were the only female who was closest to me. The ring on her finger was a family heirloom and she enlarged the diamond to make it look like a jewel that was bought with the Malfoy fortune." explained Lucius.

Narcissa nodded slowly as she took in what Lucius had just said to her, she never realised how mentally unstable Penelope was if the Selwyn girl was willing to that far to ensure that her friendship was Lucius was over. If it hadn't been for Penelope, she would've still had Lucius in her life. Their friendship would've still been intact.

"You threatened her didn't you? That's why she didn't come back." Narcissa sighed.

Lucius nodded, "I didn't want her to have the satisfaction of seeing how hurt you were." admitted Lucius.

"And what about Darius?" asked Narcissa.

"I guess a part of me was jealous. But all that matters is that what happened led me to realise my feelings for you." said Lucius.

"Feelings that will fade when you go off to Durmstrang in September." cried Narcissa.

"No!" yelled Lucius.

Narcissa felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"No?" she repeated.

"I won't allow myself to stop feeling this way about you." he declared.

"But you'll meet darker and mysterious people at Durmstrang. How am I supposed to believe that you'll wait two years for me?" she cried.

"Narcissa I am determined to make sure that this won't change anything between us. I fully intend to have a relationship with you. I will do as my father wishes and attend Durmstrang and get into the Ministry. I will return to you on the day you graduate and whisk you away where no-one else can interfere." said Lucius.

"But two years Lucius, I've already waited long enough already!" she said impatiently.

Lucius cupped her face in his hands and stroked away the tears that had already begun to fall down her ivory cheeks.

"Cissa, I know how long you've waited. I was a prick to you and I was blind and foolish to not have seen you at an earlier point. But know this, I promise you that I will be yours only, no other will share my bed or my heart. I will miss you everyday and will count the days until we can be together with nothing standing in our way. I know it's a lot to ask but wait two years with me Cissa, we can do this." Lucius whispered softly.

Narcissa sobbed then, it was too much to bear just thinking about him leaving her. Last night they had made love and had both woken up blissfully happy at the decision to start a relationship; but now that was all snatched away. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers and he kissed her hard, trying to assure her that he wasn't going to walk away from her, that he wanted to keep every promise that he had made to her. She clung onto his nightshirt as she allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth. They fell backwards, hitting the pillows as they continued to deepen their kiss.

Lucius pulled away from her and was pleased to see that she was no longer crying, but the hurt still remained. Narcissa knew that there was nothing that they could do, if Lucius refused his father's demands, he would be written off and left penniless. Narcissa wouldn't allow that to happen, Lucius was the only heir to the Malfoy fortune and despite how much she hated Abraxas right now, she wouldn't let Lucius lose his only remaining parent.

"Cissa, let's make the most of the time we have left." he murmured in her ear.

She didn't reply, merely nodded as she worked on removing his boxers once more. Just by her skin meeting his, she could feel his excitement coming to life as Lucius removed his nightshirt and joined her under the covers.


	14. Chapter 14

"Velcome to Durmstrang Mister Malfoy," said the strict voice of Gregor Ivanov the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute.

Lucius nodded curtly as the headmaster showed him to his private sleeping quarters. The room was dark, the walls damp from the heavy rainfall outside of the castle. Everything about the atmosphere at this place told Lucius that everything he had ever been told about Durmstrang was true, this place was mysterious and very, very dark. The headmaster had already been over what he would be studying and it was already clear that he would be studying the dark arts here. Something which he had always been curious about but was never permitted to read about during his six years at Hogwarts.

Ivanov left Lucius to it and he started to unpack his belongings to try and make it more familiar. This room was his home for the next nine months, he was only permitted to return to the manor for the Christmas holidays but he was uncertain as to whether he would be spending Christmas in Britain. Currently his father was somewhere in Russia and Lucius had refused to discuss the holiday plans with Abraxas. He was still furious at his father for forcing him to leave everything he knew behind. Was furious that he was forced to leave Narcissa behind.

He finished unpacking his trunk and flopped down onto the bed, exhaling heavily as he continued to think about the last few months he had spent with Narcissa. How on their last night together, she had sobbed because she knew it would be the last time they saw each other for a long time. He spent so long looking and caressing her face, to picture her laying on the bed in his arms after he had made love to her. He didn't want to forget every detail of her face.

There was a light tapping sound on the window of his room. Lucius rose from the bed and recognised the owl to be one of the Hogwarts ones, the barn owl carried a letter in its beak. He opened the window to allow the owl to fly into the room and took the letter from it's beak. The owl waited patiently on the small wooden desk in the corner of the room. He saw Narcissa's neat handwriting on the parchment and he eagerly tore it open to read her letter. His heat hammered away as he wondered what the letter contained.

_Dear Lucius,_

_It's only been a week since I began my sixth year but already it feels so wrong that you aren't here with me and Rabastan. Professor Slughorn pulled me aside after potions class yesterday and told me that he's written to your father to persuade him to let you return to Hogwarts but your father seems determied to keep you at Durmstrang. So it's not just me and Stan who miss you. _

_I haven't really been up to much, already I've a pile of homework to get through and it's only the first week back. There's the Hogsmeade visit next month on Halloween and I've said I'd go with Jemima, Neil and Stan but it won't be the same without you. Nothing is the same anymore since you've been gone. Bella threatened to bury me alive the day after you left I was moping so much. But that's Bella for you, doesn't like feelings despite being married to Stan's brother since she was nineteen. I thought she could learn to love. _

_What are your plans for Christmas? Are you returning to Britain? Please let me know, I'm dying to see you._

_I hope Durmstrang will be bearable for you, I'm barely surviving at Hogwarts but the thought of us being together in less than two years is keeping me going. _

_I miss you. _

_All my love,_

_Narcissa. _

It was only a short letter, but he read and re-read it. He hoped that as the school year progressed that her letter's would be longer. He decided he'd write her back before turning in for the night, he was sure she'd receive at breakfast the next morning. He sat on the desk, the owl's wide eyes watching him as he pulled out his parchment, quill and ink and after dipping the quill in the ink bottle, pressed the tip to the parchment.

_Dear Narcissa_

_Thank you for your letter, it feels strange not being at Hogwarts with you and Rabastan, but tell Stan that I don't miss his snoring, his mess around the dormitory and his smelly socks! _

_My father has paid for me to have my own room at Durmstrang, I don't know his reasons behind it. I've already met the headmaster who has told me that I am not allowed to tell anyone of the location of the Durmstrang institute nor am I permitted to discuss what the castle looks like. They are very protective of the secrets they have here but it's actually fascinating that I've discovered that Gellert Grindelwald attended the school when he was a boy and was expelled due to his severe exploration of the dark arts. His taste for the dark arts was more than what Durmstrang could handle, and as we all know, Durmstrang has a reputation for teaching the dark arts._

_I hope you aren't hurting too much, believe me when I say that I will never forgive my father to separating us. He had no right to. As far as I am concerned, I am seventeen and can make my own decisions to where I go and what I choose to do but my father has different ideas. I believe that the loss of my mother has caused him great pain that he's not thinking clearly. Before my mother's death he had never mentioned the possibility of me attending Durmstrang. _

_I hope you enjoy the trip to the village and I wish deeply that I could go with you, that is one thing that I will miss about Hogwarts. We share many happy memories of going to the village since your third year. As for where Bella is concerned(and I apologise if this offends you in any way) but your sister is mad and I think it's obvious that she will never love. We both know that she has been in service to the Dark Lord since she graduated from Hogwarts, I believe she would have fitted in rather well at Durmstrang. Although I haven't made acquaintances with anyone here yet, I see the look in their eyes that many of them would like to know more about the Dark Lord. _

_As for Christmas, I do not know what my plans are so I won't make you any promises of seeing you in three months time. Just know that I miss you too and I long to see you and have you in my arms once more. _

_I will write to you as soon as I have your reply._

_All my love,_

_Lucius._

He sealed the letter and tied it to the leg of the owl and watched as the animal flew away into the night, carrying his words to Narcissa which he hoped would be some comfort to her. Yawning heavily, he changed into his nightclothes and was about to get into bed when there was a sharp tap on the door.

"Enter." said Lucius curtly.

A boy with dark brown hair and heavily lidded brown eyes walked into the room. Lucius looked at the boy and noticed how burly he was with a long and pale twisted face. Just by mere expression alone, Lucius could tell that the boy had a fondness for the dark arts.

"Lucius Malfoy?" asked the boy in a heavy accent.

"Yes." Lucius confirmed.

"My Name is Antonin Dolohov. Professor Ivanov has instructed me to be your guide avound Durmstrang." replied the boy.


	15. Chapter 15

Narcissa decided to stay at Hogwarts that Christmas, she didn't really want to go home to the hostile atmosphere that had invaded the Black manor since Andromeda decided to run off and marry a muggleborn as she had announced her intentions that August. The way her father looked at her had changed. It was as if he saw her as the next person to betray the family values; as if she were the next one to run off with a muggleborn. But she wasn't like that, she loved Lucius and no filthy muggleborn could change that.

The other reason she had decided to stay at Hogwarts was because Lucius had written to tell her that he was unable to return to Britain for the Christmas holidays. She had never felt so much dislike for Abraxas Malfoy as she did right now. It was one thing making Lucius leave to attend Durmstrang for his final year of education; it was another refusing him to return for the two week holidays.

Lucius's letters were the only source of comfort that she had. Jemima had tried to convince her to date other people, her best friend had even tried to set her up with Darius for a second time. But Jemima's attempts to help Narcissa find happiness had failed. Narcissa didn't want to date other people, she only wanted Lucius; and she couldn't have him.

It was Christmas morning when she woke up by Jemima chucking a pillow at her. She sat up and glared at her best friend and groaned when the alarm clock revealed the time to be six in the morning.

"Jem!" she groaned.

Jemima was like an excited puppy when it came to Christmas day, constantly bouncing up and down until she opened her gifts. Narcissa grumbled some more and got out of bed, Jemima bouncing excitedly. She and Jemima were the only two girls left at school, with Rabastan, Darius and Neil being the only boys left. They had instructed the house elves to place all the gifts under the tree in the Slytherin common room seeing as it was only the five of them.

The two girls made their way down the staircase and saw that the boys were already awake. They sat around the Christmas tree as Rabastan started to hand out presents. Narcissa received a box of chocolate frogs from Jemima and Neil, new dress robes from her parents, new quills from Rabastan, a potions book about potion findings in New Zealand from Bellatrix, no present from Andromeda this year but she didn't really care. Her final present was a small wrapped package with a letter taped to the top of it. Seeing it was Lucius's handwriting she gathered all her presents up in her arms and went back up to her dormitory. Once she reached her bed she placed the presents at the end of her bed and sat down before tearing the letter from Lucius open.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Once again I apologise for not being able to come home for the holidays, I longed to see you but my father had other ideas. We are currently staying in a hotel in St Petersburg for the holidays just the two of us. My father says it's to ensure that we spend some quality time together, but I think he's determined that I get to see all of Europe before he sends me off to the Ministry in June. _

_I've actually settled in rather well at Durmstrang, have made quite a few friends. Don't worry they can never replace you or Rabastan. Antonin has opened my eyes to see that Hogwarts shouldn't just teach defence against the dark arts but should also show the students what they are up against. It is rather fascinating and I wish you were here to see for yourself how incredible the teachings at Durmstrang are._

_I hope that life is bearable at school and that the trips to the village with Jemima are taking your mind off our situation. But just remember, we will be together one day with no-one else to interfere. I miss you too Cissa, even more so with everyday that passes. _

_Your Christmas present is the one you should have had last year Cissa but due to the circumstances at the time I didn't see an opportunity to give it to you. Your birthday followed shortly after and we still weren't talking so it is my gift to you this Christmas, I only hope you'll think of me when you wear it._

_Merry Christmas Sweetheart._

_Love_

_Lucius. _

Although his letters gave her some comfort, it made her miss Lucius terribly. It made her think of how long it would be until she could be in his arms once more. Narcissa placed the letter to one side and tore open the little package to reveal a small velvet box. She carefully lifted the lid and gasped in surprise when she saw it was the broach she had seen all that time ago in the window of Borgin and Burke's. She placed it on the letter and quickly dressed into the new dress robes that she had been given by her parents. Once dressed, she clipped the broach onto the front of her robes and pulled out some parchment, ink and a quill to reply to Lucius's letter.

_Dear Lucius,_

_Thank you! I love the broach. I can't believe that you went back for it when I spotted it in the window of Borgin and Burke's. I have it on right now, you're so thoughtful to have gone back for it. You completely surprised me. I hope you received your gift from me okay, I did debate on whether I should send it to the manor but then deemed it pointless as you and your father haven't been at the manor for months. _

_Jemima is trying to persuade me to date others, she even tried setting me up with Darius again. As much as I appreciate her wanting me to be happy, I've made it clear that I don't want to date others. Darius wasn't too thrilled at the idea either, we've just decided to be friends rather than go down that road again. _

_If I'm being honest Lucius, there is nothing that can take away the pain from being separated from you. Your letters are the only comfort I have, if I can't have you in the flesh than I'm glad to have you in writing. But we only have a year and a half left until we can be together and although that's a long time, I'm hoping that it will go rather quickly. _

_I'm glad that you are settling in well at Durmstrang and have made some friends, Antonin sounds like he has a bit of influence over you. I wish I could transfer to Durmstrang tomorrow to be with you but one it would be pointless as you graduate in June and two my father would never allow me to transfer to a school where he's uncertain of it's location. _

_I miss you with all my heart. _

_Merry Christmas my love._

_Love_

_Your Cissa._

She sealed the letter and pulled on her winter cloak, she decided to head up to the owlery to send Lucius his letter before going for a much needed walk in the grounds.


	16. Chapter 16

"Vell done tonight Malfoy." Dolohov complimented.

"You as well Dolohov." replied Lucius.

The two boys stopped outside the door to Lucius's room.

"Night Dolohov, I have a letter to write." said Lucius as he opened the door.

"To your Narcissa?" asked Dolohov.

Lucius nodded curtly, "Night Antonin." Lucius replied.

"Night Lucius." said Dolohov.

Lucius entered his room and shut the door before lighting his wand and crossing to the desk to pull out some parchment to write to Narcissa, it had been a while since he had written to her. He sat on the wooden chair and pressed his inked quill to the parchment.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Sorry it's been a while since I last wrote to you, I have been awfully busy with exam preparation for my NEWTS and as a senior student I am expected to punish those who have broken the rules. I won't bore you with the details but I am curious to learn more about the dark arts and it may lead me to learn more as I enter adulthood. __I hope you liked your birthday gift and that you are finding your exam preparation fine, the exams in sixth year are nothing like fifth year and seventh year. I can't believe that I graduate in two months time!_

_Rabastan has written to me far less than you, would you tell him please that I would like to hear from him in person rather than having you pass on his regards through your letters._

_My father is well as far as I know, I appreciate your asking of him but it's unnecessary. It's my father's fault that I'm not spending time with you, pursuing this relationship that we are both desperate to have. _

_I will write to you when you leave school for the summer for I long to see you. Believe me when I say that being separated from you is the worst kind of torture. I need to kiss you, touch you, hold you. Memories that I have of you are nothing compared to the real thing and although I love reading your letters, I still wish I could come home. I have kept my promise to you that no other will share my bed nor my heart as both belong to you. _

_Keep going Cissa, one more year and we'll finally be together. _

_All my love _

_Lucius_

He sealed the letter and placed it on the desk, deciding to post it first thing in the morning. He changed into some nightclothes and climbed under the thin blankets on his bed. As his head hit the pillow he let out a huge yawn, he hadn't realised how tired he was until now. He and Antonin, after a whole day of exam preparation, had been expected to use the cruciatus curse on those students who were in detention. With the cruciatus curse, you had to mean it in order to inflict pain on those you were using it on. It had drained Lucius's energy after an hour of torturing younger students. The only people who were exempt from this punishments were the students in their first year. Anyone over first year were deemed old enough because they should know better according to the school rules.

As much as he had grown curious as to how much of the dark arts he could learn about and having a new found curiosity about learning from the Dark Lord, he missed Hogwarts. Partly because it was an easier life and the teacher's didn't expect much. At Durmstrang, the students were punished if they began to fall behind. But mostly because he probably would have been made Head Boy and he would've been able to spend his final year with Rabastan and Narcissa.

Just thinking of Narcissa made him realise that the heavy feeling in his chest and the longing to kiss her and feel her in the flesh were the conclusion that he loved her. Not just her beauty, he loved the way that she never judged him for the things he had done that people deemed nasty. The only time she had judged him was the way he had been with girls before he really saw her and he understood completely as to why she did so. All Narcissa ever wanted for him was to love someone.

He closed his eyes and let out another yawn, letting his mind drift off to dream of the beautiful blonde at Hogwarts school.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Stan,_

_Thank you for your letter. I am rather looking forward to my sister's party at the end of the month, it'll be good to see you again. I know we only saw each other two weeks ago when we returned home and you graduated, but I would like to make the most of seeing my friends before returning to school in September. _

_I'm rather looking forward to my final year for many reasons. I am determined to make the most of it as when I graduate I will never step back inside the castle walls. But the main reason for my eagerness to graduate is so that Lucius and I can finally be together. I know that I was probably unbearable last year but I thank you for putting up with my pining anyway._

_Speaking of Lucius, I haven't heard from him since I've been away. He promised to write when I left school for the summer holidays, so if you see him can you tell him to write a lengthy reply to my letters.  
><em>

_I hope you'll get into the Ministry soon, if you like I can talk to my father on your behalf? _

_See you soon._

_Love _

_Cissy. _

Narcissa sent the letter off to Rabastan with the family owl and let out a heavy sigh. She had only been home for two weeks and already it felt like she had been waiting a lifetime to see Lucius. In his last letter to her in April, he had promised to try and see her, that he longed to see her in the flesh because his memories couldn't compare to the real thing. His words made her heart soar and she had gotten excited at the thought of seeing Lucius sooner than she had expected. She had written him letters every other day up until she left for the holidays and so far hadn't received a reply. She guessed it was due to Lucius's exams and travelling home that he had been too busy to write.

She left her bedroom and went downstairs to see what was for lunch, when she saw her sister and Rodolphus in the entrance hall. She felt quite glad to see her eldest sister, it had been a long time since she had seen Bella. For Bella was a follower of the Dark Lord, along with her husband, and was often sent away on missions for the Dark Lord's bidding so Narcissa rarely got to see her sister.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she gave her sister a brief hug before leading them both into the living room. Their parents were out for lunch with a few of their father's business associates from the Ministry so she'd get to have a catch up with her sister before their parents got home.

"How's school treating you Cissy?" asked Rodolphus.

"Good thanks Rod, although I'll miss Stan when I return in September." replied Narcissa.

"Yes he'll miss you. I swear my baby brother has as a soft spot for you." Rodolphus drawled.

Bella tutted and both of them turned to face her.

"Cissy can do a lot better than Rabastan." sneered Bellatrix.

"People could argue that you could do better than me dearest." replied Rodolphus coldly.

"And I should agree with them Rod, I can do better than you but alas, I'm stuck with you now." snapped Bella.

Rodolphus glared at Bellatrix before slipping out onto the terrace, once he was gone Narcissa turned to her sister with a confused expression. Although Bella made her opinions public knowledge, it was rare for her to argue with Rodolphus in front of others.

"Never mind Cissy about Rod and I. Tell me, who has your attention?" asked Bella.

"Nobody." sighed Narcissa.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and cackled.

"Cissy you cannot lie to me." said Bellatrix.

"I'm not lying." Narcissa lied.

"Little Cissy's in love with Malfoy." cooed Bellatrix.

"Bella!" Narcissa whined.

Bellatrix cackled, "My dear sister, my master has taught me much." said Bellatrix darkly.

"He's taught you Legilimency?" asked Narcissa.

Bellatrix nodded.

"He sees great potential in me. Sees me as no other does." said Bellatrix, almost fondly.

It then occurred to Narcissa that perhaps Bellatrix could love, but only those she considered superior like Lord Voldemort, rather than those she considered inferior such as Rodolphus.

"So that's how you know about Lucius?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes. But searching your mind is nothing when I see Lucius in the flesh." replied Bellatrix.

"You've seen him?" asked Narcissa, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"He's become one of us." stated Bellatrix.

Narcissa's heart fell. She felt betrayed that Lucius hadn't confided in her about his intentions to join the Death Eaters. She knew that his curiosity for the dark arts had grown since his friendship with Antonin Dolohov had developed but she would never had guessed that he would actually become a Death Eater.

"When?" Narcissa hissed.

"The minute he returned from Durmstrang. He brought a friend, Antonin Dolohov with him. The Dark Lord met with him, Dolohov and Rabastan and they were all accepted into the fold. That's probably why he hasn't replied to your letters." said Bellatrix.

Narcissa sat down on the sofa as she took in the fact that the boy she had loved seemed to be changing and she didn't know when she would be able to see him again. If he hadn't confided in her about this, what else was he hiding from her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The road of love is never easy. Please let me know what you think :) **


	18. Chapter 18

"Have a good year Cissy," said Rabastan warmly.

Narcissa smiled at her friend as she loaded her belongings onto the train and Rabastan shut the door behind her. In a few minutes, she'd be leaving for her final year at Hogwarts. Her mother and father were unable to see her off, they were currently away for their wedding anniversary in Paris so Rabastan had agreed to take her to King's Cross.

"You'll write to me?" asked Narcissa.

"Every week." Rabastan promised with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that." Narcissa cautioned.

Rabastan chuckled as she leaned her head out of the window.

"I know you will. You'll probably get an owl to peck me to death until I write you a reply," joked Rabastan.

"Thanks for that idea." Narcissa grinned evilly.

"Don't worry I'll come see you in Hogsmeade at Halloween, just like old times." said Rabastan.

"You won't be busy?" asked Narcissa, one eyebrow raised.

"I doubt it, if I am I'll write to you as soon as possible to let you know." promised Rabastan.

Narcissa nodded and saw that the last few of the students were boarding the train, in order for the train to leave the station.

"At least you have the decency to reply to my letters." she sighed heavily.

Rabastan's smile faded, an apologetic look forming on his face.

"Cissy, he's been extremely busy." Rabastan defended.

"I forgot how hard it is to write a reply, very hard." she retorted.

Rabastan sighed heavily.

"I'll talk to him if you like?" he offered.

"Just ask him why and write me his reply, and if he says he's been busy that's not an acceptable answer." replied Narcissa.

The whistle blew for eleven o'clock and parents begun waving their children goodbye.

"Have a good year Cissy." Rabastan repeated.

Narcissa smiled, "See you on Halloween Stan." she replied and waved until the train rounded the corner and the station was out of sight.

Rabastan turned to leave, he was meeting Rodolphus at the leaky cauldron to give him advice on Bella's birthday gift when he saw that Lucius had apparated to the platform.

"You're too late Lucius." stated Rabastan.

"I wanted to see her before she left." sighed Lucius.

"Well you should have been here five minutes ago." snapped Rabastan.

"I had a meeting with Abraxas and some business partners Stan, it's important to my father that I know what I'm doing at the Ministry." Lucius replied.

"And Narcissa thought that she'd get to see you this summer but you failed to reply to her letters. Don't you care about her at all?" asked Rabastan.

Lucius shoved Rabastan hard as they walked towards the barrier that separated platform nine and three quarters from the muggle world.

"Of course I care about her." Lucius growled.

"Really? Because she's starting to think that you don't as you've ignored her all summer. She was hoping at a reconciliation between the two of you." Rabastan stated.

"She told you?" asked Lucius.

"About what happened two Easters ago? Of course she did." Rabastan answered.

"I love her." Lucius admitted.

Rabastan's annoyance at Lucius faded and his eyebrows skidded up in surprise.

"Bloody hell Malfoy." Rabastan muttered.

"I wanted to tell her but it's not something I want to put in letters. I want the timing to be special." said Lucius.

Rabastan nodded in understanding and together the two of them walked through the barrier.

"It's understandable but write to her yeah? She's pretty pissed off that you haven't." Rodolphus pleaded.

Lucius looked at his best friend, "You sound a lot like a woman when you whine Lestrange." he teased.

"Do not!" insisted Rabastan.

Lucius smirked, "It's easy winding you up Lestrange." he chuckled.

The two men walked out of the station and headed down the road where The Leaky Cauldron was situated. They disappeared inside, no muggles noticing that two men had just vanished off the street. Once inside the pub, they walked to the little paved garden and tapped the brick wall which revealed the entrance way to Diagon Alley.

"Well I'm off Stan, have some business at Gringotts." said Lucius.

"I'm meeting Rod in a bit, helping him pick out a present for Bella's birthday." replied Rabastan.

"Knockturn Alley would be the best bet for a gift for Bella." Lucius suggested.

Rabastan nodded and headed back into the pub and Lucius made his way up the crowded cobbled street to make a withdrawal from his vault.


	19. Chapter 19

_Dearest Cissa,_

_Forgive me, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness as I've hurt you. I wanted to see you too but you know my reasons as to why I haven't been able to. Your sister has informed you of the most important reason but you also know that my father wanted me to establish a career at the Ministry so he has me meeting with every business contact that he has in order for me to make connections and 'friends' who will be worthy to helping me achieve what he wants. _

_The hours at the Ministry are long and most nights I am elsewhere(as I said you know from your sister, I repeat that so you don't think I've taken another) so I don't usually get much sleep. Between the two I rarely have enough time to eat let alone write a letter to you. But please believe that I wanted to reply, I just haven't been able to find the time because a reply to you would take a lot more than five minutes. _

_So far my career at the Ministry, despite it being quite demanding of my time and patience, has been rather an education. At Hogwarts, all that mattered to me was Quidditch, being a prefect, my grades and girls whereas now as I've become an adult with a career, those things matter little in the real world. Yes the grades are important but for a Malfoy it's all about who I should be connected to and who I should be associating with when it comes to business deals. Although I cannot believe at the amount of mudbloods they have working here; all in lower ranks than myself but still. _

_I hope that although you were upset with me that you managed to have a pleasant summer and a safe journey on the train back to Hogwarts. Seventh year is quite a tough and demanding one so I will understand completely if you don't get a chance to reply to my letters because of all the homework and revision you need to get through. If you need help with anything, please do not hesitate to ask me. I would be more than willing to help you with NEWT exam preparation if you need it. _

_I won't make you any promises from now on, it's just to avoid hurting you and that is the last thing that I want to do. Just think it's only nine more months until we can be together, with nothing standing in our way. _

_Keep well sweetheart. _

_Love_

_Lucius. _

He sealed the letter and tied it to the leg of his father's barn owl and sent it flying off out of the study window. Lucius could only hope that his letter would make Narcissa less pissed off with him. But then again what he had to remember was that Narcissa hadn't seen him for over a year now, their only correspondence was through letter. She had been expecting to see him at balls and parties that were held by the pureblood society, had been expecting to go to Diagon Alley perhaps, he didn't even know if she could apparate; he hadn't even asked her about that in his letters. He had always told her of Durmstrang and only asked her what Hogsmeade visits were like and how lessons and exams were going. He hadn't even thought of her as legal now. _She's eighteen in January, _he thought to himself. His Cissa, how time had flown. She was seventeen, a fully fledged adult. A nearly qualified witch. His memories were of a sixteen year old girl he had made love to the night of burying his mother.

Two years was a long time, a very long time. He was an adult with a career and wore more adult suited clothing. She was still in still for another nine months, almost a qualified witch. Two years was a long time, a long time in which two people could change. He knew he had changed. The dark arts he had learned about through Antonin Dolohov had made him want to learn more. So when he and Dolohov had graduated, they returned to Britain to seek out Lord Voldemort. Luckily for Lucius, who had been friend's with Rabastan long enough to know that his older brother was a Death Eater, had arranged with Rodolphus to meet the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord instantly took a liking to what he and Dolohov had to say about their teachings at Durmstrang and how they desired to be taught more. They had sworn their allegiance to Lord Voldemort and having passed their test, had been accepted into the fold and branded on their left arm with the dark mark. Voldemort explained that it would burn when he was calling them to his side. Just being in the presence of the Dark Lord was more than a honour to Lucius.

He sat down behind the wooden desk once more and began writing letters to various business associates of his father's that he had met over the summer. Already he was being included in his father's business deals and giving advice to the Minister. People at the Ministry, who were jealous of the Malfoy name and wealth, were giving him envious looks whenever he stepped out of the lifts and went to his office on the same level where the Minister had hers. Millicent Bagnold, in Lucius's opinion, had no idea how to run wizarding Britain. The war that Lord Voldemort had begun was already showing favour to the dark side and Bagnold was often seen drinking a potion to handle her stress levels. Although what she didn't suspect was while she was confiding in Lucius of new measures and laws that were to be passed in the Ministry, Lucius was repeating the information to his master.

As he was finishing off a a letter to one of his father's business partners, the owl returned with Narcissa's letter tied to it's leg. Lucius moved the unfinished letter to one side and rose from his seat. He crossed the room, untied the letter and tore it open, eager to read Narcissa's words.

_Dear Lucius,_

_If you think you can win my forgiveness by using 'Dearest Cissa' than you are mistaken. I am absolutely furious at you. To read that you long to see me and kiss me, touch and hold me was torment when you never wrote back to my letters. My pain only got worse. Do you think it's easy for me? I had to go a year without you at Hogwarts and you were at Durmstrang. Everything that I would have done with you at Hogwarts felt strange and horrible because you weren't here with me. The whole summer you ignored me but yet I found out all your dealings and the secret life you lead from my sister and Rabastan. _

_And yet I still have to wait another nine months until I can be with you and I don't know if I can take much more. I am supportive of you getting established at the Ministry and if you want to run around with him than fair enough but it seems that you have changed Lucius. Before you went to Durmstrang and met Dolohov, you were just a boy. A boy who showed off, stood up to people, made sure people who knew who you were. I fell in love with the boy who cursed loudly, had little frown lines when you fell asleep in front of the common room fire, used to make me smile and cheer me up when I was in a low place. Used to laugh with me and stay up until the early hours of the morning with me just talking about unimportant things when we had class early the next day. I haven't seen you in so long that I don't know if you still have all this._

_And all you can do is give me excuses that my reply deserves much more than five minutes attention? That's all I wanted Lucius was a five minute reply if that's all you could spare. I'd rather have a small written note in five minutes than nothing at all you stupid fool! Your words were the only comfort that got me through last year. I understand that you are busy and don't have much time to do other things but five minutes Lucius, that's all I ever wanted from you. Rabastan is in the same position as you and yet he manages to reply to my letters that we send each other weekly. Don't promise me letters if you can't find five minutes. _

_I'll bear your offer in mind and shall take you up on it if need be. _

_Love_

_Narcissa._

Lucius sat back at the desk, placing Narcissa's letters over the one he was meant to finish. He placed his head in his hands and exhaled heavily, knowing he had hurt her and he hadn't meant to do so. He began to think of ways in which he could make it up to her and after a few minutes he finished off the letter to the business partner and then left the study, he pulled on his cloak and headed out, he knew exactly what he was going to do to make it up to Narcissa.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucius entered the study of Cygnus Black and greeted the wizard politely. Having already decided to use the engagement ring that his father had given his mother when they were engaged, all Lucius had to do was get permission from Cygnus so that he could marry his youngest daughter. As far as Lucius knew, Cygnus had no idea that he loved Narcissa and he only hoped that Narcissa still loved him.

Knowing that he had let Narcissa down many times and that she was hurting at their separation and his lack of letters, he had thought through what he wanted. Two years ago he had wanted a relationship, to have that bond with someone. But Durmstrang and his father had separated him from the girl he wanted to share and experience all that with. For two years he had dreamed of having a life with Narcissa but now all that had changed. He was a man now, no longer a boy. Now he wanted to marry Narcissa, so that she could truly be his in every way possible.

He was determined to do this the right way. As much as he wanted to head straight for Hogsmeade and march up to the castle and demand to see Narcissa and propose marriage to her at the school, he knew that she deserved for once for him to do the right thing by her. He was going to ask her father for his permission and blessing and could only hope that Narcissa would accept his proposal.

"Lucius, what can I do for you today?" asked Cygnus, gesturing for Lucius to sit in the chair opposite him.

Lucius gladly took the seat and smiled at Cygnus.

"Sir, I'm here to ask for your permission to marry your daughter." replied Lucius.

"I assume you mean Narcissa?" asked Cygnus.

"Yes sir," replied Lucius.

Cygnus frowned, "Are you in a relationship with her?".

Lucius shook his head, "That was the plan two years ago but my father sent me away. I love her very much and now that I've a career at the Ministry I've become a man. I don't just want a relationship with Narcissa, I want a life with her. I want a marriage and maybe children one day." he explained.

Cygnus scratched his chin in deep thought, Lucius waited patiently for the man to reply.

"Does my daughter love you?" asked Cygnus.

"Yes sir." replied Lucius.

Cygnus nodded and let out a breath.

"Our families have been friends for generations and I know that you will be able to provide for Narcissa and give her a comfortable lifestyle. If you love her as you claim you do, I expect you to put her happiness before anything else." said Cygnus.

Lucius smiled widely.

"Does this mean I have your permission and blessing?" asked Lucius.

"You do Lucius, but you must look after my daughter. She's my youngest and I'm very protective of Cissy, if she gets hurt; I hurt also." said Cygnus sternly.

Lucius shook hands with Cygnus before bidding him farewell and left the manor, happy in the news that he could propose to Narcissa. Once he had returned to the manor, he entered the study and decided to write to Narcissa, hoping that if he started writing to her more frequently she'd forgive him eventually.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_All I can do is apologise repeatedly for hurting you, I can only try my best to make it up to you. The past two years have been a torment for me too, nights without you to fall asleep with were horrible. I do not say this words to cause you pain, I say these words to you because they are true. You've opened my eyes to what life could be with you and I want us to everything. _

_If you don't want to see me then I'll understand but I hope that you can forgive me for my lack of letters. I have been busy but I will try and find the five minutes you want me to find in order to write to you. _

_Please don't hate me sweetheart._

_Love _

_Lucius. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is a shorter chapter from how long they usually are but I'm working on the rest so I can get this story finished off soon. Please leave a review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Ever since Narcissa had gotten Lucius's letter of him promising to try and make it up to her, she found herself intrigued as to how he was going to accomplish earning her forgiveness. He had written to her daily since she had sent him the snappy reply and with each letter he had written his apologies over and over, trying to make sure that she knew that he was truly sorry for having no contact with her for all those months.

Halloween had come and gone, she had managed to meet Rabastan on the annual trip to the village on the Halloween weekend. Rabastan saw Lucius on a regular basis, both of them being Death Eaters, so Lucius had even told Rabastan to pass on his apologies. Narcissa merely told Rabastan that Lucius should apologise himself rather than get their best friend to do it for him. Rabastan, who always tried to see both points of view, declared that they should speak to each other in person as he wasn't going to pass on messages between the two of them anymore.

Christmas followed soon after and although Narcissa had gone home for the holidays, she still hadn't seen Lucius. He had wrote to her to say that he was away on 'business' but she didn't know whether he meant business with the Ministry or away on business for his master. They continued to exchange letters and sent each other Christmas presents but all Narcissa wanted was to see Lucius in the flesh.

It was the evening of her eighteenth birthday and she didn't really feel like celebrating. She went to her classes as she did every other day, ate her meals with Jemima and completed her unfinished essays for various subjects. After eating dinner alone, she returned to the common room and dumped her schoolbag on her bed. Deciding to lose herself in reading Moste Potente Potions for a while, she pulled the book from _hDeer_ trunk. It had been a birthday gift from her parents. As she opened the book to the first page, the door to the dormitory sprung open and Jemima rushed in.

"Cissy come with me." Jemima insisted.

"Jem I just want to read, I don't feel like going anywhere." sighed Narcissa.

"Please, just come with me." Jemima pleaded.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and placed the book back into her trunk and followed her best friend out of the dormitory. She had no idea where Jemima was leading her as they exited the common room and began to walk up the many staircases through the school as they entered the entrance hall. She asked Jemima where they were going but every time Jemima replied with the same reply, 'It's a surprise.' and they'd continue to walk. It was when they reached the top of the astronomy tower when Jemima turned to Narcissa with a huge grin on her face.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her body, she didn't know they'd be going out into the cold night air so she hadn't brought a cloak with her.

"Jem, what are we doing here?" asked Narcissa.

Jemima walked over to the wall of the tower and gestured for Narcissa to follow. She followed her best friend to the wall and overlooked the grounds, for now she knew why Jemima had dragged her from the dormitory.

In the grounds below, several candles were lit on the grass. The word 'CISSA' was written with several orange lights glowing in the night, she didn't know how many candles there were but there were many as they spelled out her name. A fireworks display followed and a mix of blues, greens, reds and yellows filled the clear night's sky. Narcissa had never felt so happy, this was the nicest gift she had ever received for her birthday.

She hadn't noticed that Jemima had gone and as she turned around after the fireworks display had ended; she saw Jemima standing behind her with a Slytherin green balloon, a wrapped up package and a letter.

"Who did all this?" she asked happily.

"I only helped set it up." Jemima replied as she handed over the letter and package.

Narcissa tore open the letter and could feel happy tears fill her eyes.

_Dearest Cissa,_

_Jemima told me that you weren't planning on celebrating your birthday, I honestly don't know why you wouldn't want to. A birthday is a special occasion and you deserve to be spoiled. I am sorry that I couldn't be here there in person but I hope you liked your gifts and please thank Jemima for helping me arrange the candles and the fireworks for you, I sent on the package, this letter and the balloon to Jemima this morning._

_I hope you like what's in the package, it reminded me of your eyes._

_Happy Birthday sweetheart._

_All my love,_

_Lucius. _

Narcissa tore open the package and couldn't stop the tears of happiness falling down her cheeks as she opened the medium sized velvet box. Inside the box was a large sapphire pendant on a gold chain. The jewel shone in the moonlight and Jemima took it from the box to fasten it around Narcissa's neck.

"You helped him with all this?" Narcissa breathed.

Jemima nodded.

"He wanted to surprise you." Jemima replied with a smile.

Narcissa hugged Jemima and whispered her thanks. The two girls left the astronomy tower to return to the common room before curfew started. As they made their way back down, Narcissa couldn't help but stop being mad with Lucius's lack of letters from the previous summer. His little birthday surprise for her made up for all of that. But she knew that their next meeting could be an awkward one, for it had been nearly two years since she had seen Lucius in person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked Lucius's birthday surprise for Narcissa, let me all know what you think :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Valentine's day arrived rather quickly and there was a buzz of romance in the air as the new Divination teacher was a hopeless romantic. The Divination teacher, Professor Beckett, had decorated the stair banisters with pink paper chains that sprinkled heart confetti over the staircase whenever someone passed. She had also enchanted plastic cupid statues to sing a romantic tune to passersby.

There was also the trip to the village that happened every Valentine's day. This year, Narcissa had decided not to go. Jemima and Neil were going to a new teashop that had opened up named Madam Puddifoot's and she certainly didn't want the day to be a 'three's a crowd' situation. Jemima had suggested writing to Lucius to see if he could come but Narcissa replied that he was once again 'away on business'.

At lunchtime that day, Narcissa headed to the library to make the most of the quiet atmosphere when an owl screeched overhead and dropped a letter in front of her feet. She picked up the envelope and noticed that there was something over than a letter inside. She pocketed the letter and continued to walk to the library but walked more quickly as a eagerness to open the letter filled her up inside.

She reached the library and placed her bag quietly on an empty desk. She sat down and tore open the letter, picking up the gold locket that had fallen out of the envelope. She carefully opened the locket and quietly gasped as she saw the last photograph that she and Lucius had done together placed neatly into the small oval shape. She fastened the locket around her neck before reading Lucius's letter.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Happy Valentine's day, I hope you like your gift. That was the very last photo that we had taken together, we have both changed much since then. Again, I apologise for not being able to take you to Hogsmeade. I have urgent business that I needed to see to for my father and it has taken me to Germany. But like I promised you the day I told you of my father's intentions to send me away, I will meet you on the day you graduate and whisk you away so that the two of us can be together._

_I will write you a more lengthy letter on my return to London, but until then, keep well sweetheart._

_Love_

_Lucius._

She smiled as she continued to re-read Lucius's letter and after having read it for the seventh time; she decided it was best to either write him a reply or to start her homework. Lucius had been awfully sweet to send her a gift when she hadn't sent him anything, she could start some of it now and she still had the rest of the weekend after all to finish her Transfiguration and Potions essays.

_Dear Lucius, _

_Tank you for the locket, it's beautiful. But I feel bad as I didn't get you a gift for Valentine's day. You are right, we have both changed much over the last two years and I look forward to the day where we can be together with no-one to get in the way of us. I wish you could tell me more about your business deals, I find it intriguing to know what sort of things you get up to at the Ministry. Call me boring if you like but it would give me an example as to what life is like in the real world, outside of Hogwarts. I have asked Stan but his replies are always 'I don't want to talk about work, it's all I do.' so much for my best friend giving me career advice._

_I hope your trip to Germany is pleasant and I look forward to hearing from you. _

_All my love_

_Narcissa._

She placed the letter inside of her bag and pulled out her Potions book to start the essay, deciding to post the letter to Lucius after she had finished her homework, she felt a feeling of excitement fill her up on the inside which she could only associate was that graduation was only a mere four months away. She couldn't wait for Lucius to whisk her away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best work so I do apologise, next chapter will be graduation. **


	23. Chapter 23

The past year had been one which Narcissa had enjoyed, she had made it a memorable one with Jemima. Now here she was on graduation day, the rest of the students had piled out in the late spring sun to greet their families. She walked down the front steps from the front doors of the castle and scanned the crowd for her own parents, when she saw a squealing blonde haired girl with green eyes running at her. Narcissa found herself on the ground as Jemima hugged her excitedly.

"Jem!" Narcissa groaned.

"Cissy, I'm engaged!" squealed Jemima, as the two girls rose to their feet.

Narcissa looked at the diamond ring on her best friend's finger and felt a surge of excitement for Jemima.

"Congratulations Jem, when did Neil propose?" asked Narcissa with a wide smile.

"Just now, he led me off and proposed." Jemima gushed.

"Wow." said Narcissa.

"I know!" squealed Jemima.

The two girls spotted Narcissa's parents walking towards them and Jemima turned to Narcissa once more.

"Drinks tonight to celebrate?" asked Jemima.

"Owl me the time and place and I'll be there." replied Narcissa.

With a parting hug, Jemima walked away to find Neil and Cygnus and Druella had finally reached her.

"Well done Cissy." said Druella brightly.

"Thank you mother," replied Narcissa.

"Let's get going, the elves have already taken your belongings back to the manor." said Cygnus.

The three of them made their way down the gravel driveway, Cygnus was taking them for a drink in The Three Broomsticks. Narcissa was listening to her mother talking about a charity board that she wanted her to be on when Narcissa stopped in her tracks. Stood in front of her was Lucius, but he wasn't the Lucius that she remembered from two years ago. He seemed taller, more broader in his shoulders. His long hair tied back into a ponytail at the back of his head, his robes of black and silver material, not ones that he would have worn two years ago. His face remained expressionless but the cold stare in his eyes was one he had never had before. Narcissa noted that Lucius was no longer a boy, but a man.

Cygnus looked at her and chuckled. Narcissa watched as Lucius exchanged a private look with her father, one that meant that her father and Lucius had spoken about something private. Her parents bade them both goodbye and carried on walking down the gravel driveway; leaving her and Lucius to talk privately. Neither of them moved toward the other, both stayed glued to the spot where they stood. Both of them eyeing up the other to take it what two years had done to the other.

The atmosphere was awkward and Narcissa wished she could just get turn back time so that this moment wouldn't be as bad as this. She'd give anything to be able to have spent the last two years with him, to have prevented him from going to Durmstrang. But she was an adult and she knew that she couldn't have stopped Evelyn from dying for it was Evelyn's death which made Abraxas send Lucius to Durmstrang.

After a few minutes of silence Lucius plucked up the courage to begin a conversation.

"The last two years have been kind to you." he complimented.

"Thank you," she replied stiffly.

"Congratulations, how does it feel to be a qualified witch?" asked Lucius.

"Strange, it'll be a while before it sinks in properly." said Narcissa.

Lucius nodded.

"I was wondering if I could take you to dinner?" asked Lucius.

"I have plans with Jem." Narcissa answered, a look of regret on her face.

"Cissa I've waited for this moment for two years, you can cancel." he insisted.

"My parents wanted to go for a drink, you can come with us if you like?." she suggested.

"Jemima can wait and as for your parents, those plans for a drink with them were merely a plot to get you to see me." Lucius growled.

"Jemima got engaged a few minutes ago and I promised I'd go out with her to celebrate." Narcissa stated.

"She can wait." Lucius insisted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and sighed as Lucius grinned in triumph and together they walked around the lake.

"You've changed." Narcissa stated after yet another awkward silence.

Lucius looked at her with the same cold eyes, "Two years will do that to you." he replied.

"You used to confide in me with everything and the one thing I would've thought you'd tell me about, I found out from my sister. Two years ago you wanted the same as I but something changed. You used to write to me daily, told me how painful it was to not be with me. But now you stand before me as if we never knew each other." sighed Narcissa.

"I won't lie to you when I say my desires have changed, Narcissa." said Lucius.

Narcissa stopped walking, feeling her heart break. She felt as if she had wasted the last two years in waiting for him, when she thought that they were waiting together.

"You're here as a stranger." she cried.

"I am no stranger to you Cissa," he replied softly.

"You've just told me that your desires have changed, why lead me on like that?" Narcissa demanded.

Lucius smirked and for a moment she thought she saw the sixteen year old Lucius again.

"You're still standing up for yourself, that hasn't changed." Lucius mused.

"I deserve a lot better than you Malfoy if you're going to tell me that the last two years of waiting have been for nothing." she growled.

She walked off and Lucius followed her. He caught up to her and grabbed her elbow, spinning her around to face him. She held a look of anger on her face but Lucius didn't release her.

"I said I'm no stranger Cissa, if you'd only let me explain." said Lucius.

"Prove to me that you're no stranger to me." she challenged.

Lucius gave her no reply, he looked around to see if there was anyone in looking distance to watch them and when he was finally satisfied, he pushed Narcissa back against the stone wall. His mouth swooped down onto hers and kissed her hungrily. Narcissa couldn't hold back. She had waited for this for two years and her arms snaked around his neck, her hands resting on the back of his head to hold him to her as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Narcissa felt one of his hands settle a firm grip on her hip whilst the other ran through her long hair. Although this is what they had both been waiting for, they both knew they had two years to make up for.

Narcissa broke the kiss to gasp for air, the cold look in his eyes had been replaced with a warmth that Narcissa had seen the night they had first made love. He had certainly took the challenge and proved her wrong when she had said that he was a stranger. His body still pressed into hers as he continued to look at her with warmth.

"I love you." he whispered.

Narcissa felt numbed with shock at the three little words she never thought she'd hear come from the lips of Lucius Malfoy. After three years and a half years of being in love with Lucius Malfoy, she got what she had always desired; for him to love her in return. But she felt confused, he had said to her that his desires had changed. If his desires had changed, why was he telling her that he loved her?

"Lucius Malfoy, do you know how long I've waited for you to say those words?" she asked.

Lucius smiled affectionately at her as he caressed her cheek.

"I love you." he repeated.

"I love you." she whispered back to him.

"Do you still want this?" asked Lucius.

"My desires haven't changed. You have already said that yours have." she muttered.

"I don't want a relationship Cissa, I want a life." he replied softly.

Narcissa looked at him with slight confusion. The past two years of waiting for him was so that they could be together, on her graduation day, and begin the relationship that they were supposed to have had. Did a relationship with her mean that he couldn't have a life? She didn't exactly like the thought of Lucius doing terrible things on the orders of the Dark Lord but if it's what he wanted to do then she'd support him completely.

"I don't understand." she confessed.

Lucius stepped away from her and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket before bending down on one knee. Narcissa's eyes widened as he opened the box to reveal the engagement ring that she had seen on Evelyn Malfoy's finger for so many years. Was he really going to do what she thought he was about to do?

"Narcissa-

Before Lucius could speak, they were interrupted by Jemima and Neil. Narcissa looked at her best friend feeling annoyed, the private moment with Lucius was gone. Lucius rose to his feet, closing the box and putting it back in the pocket of his robes.

"Sorry," Neil apologised.

"It doesn't matter." Lucius replied coldly.

"Were you about to propose?" Jemima questioned curiously.

"Jem!" Narcissa groaned.

Lucius smiled at Jemima, "The moment's passed now. Congratulations Miss Nott on your engagement." he replied.

Jemima smiled nervously at Narcissa and cleared her throat.

"Cissy, do you mind if we go out another night?" asked Jemima.

Narcissa returned her best friend's smile, "Owl me when and I'll clear my diary." she replied.

Jemima beamed brightly and Narcissa watched as the newly engaged couple walked away from her and Lucius, she was happy for them but felt annoyed that they had interrupted Lucius as he was about to propose to her; well she suspected that was what he was about to do. Lucius walked over to her once more and held her hand, giving it a light squeeze. She looked at how their hands were fitted together, she loved how natural it felt. It was almost as if two years hadn't happened and they had been like this the whole time.

"So now that you don't have to go out with Jemima tonight.." Lucius began.

Narcissa raised a quizzical eyebrow, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Can I take you out for dinner?" he asked.

Narcissa stood on her tiptoes and claimed his lips with her own, kissing him insistently. He released her hand and his arms went around her waist, lifting her off her feet as her arms shot around his neck. He met he insistence, pressing her once more against the stone wall. Narcissa pulled away to gasp for air as his lips travelled down her neck.

"Get me out of here." she whispered.

Lucius stopped kissing her, his grey eyes meeting her mischievous blue ones.

"Where would you like to go sweetheart?" he whispered with a rasp in his voice.

"I don't care, as long as it has a locking door and a bed I don't care." she whispered.

Lucius grinned, "And your intentions?" he asked.

"What we've both wanted for the last two years." Narcissa replied.

Lucius set her back down on her feet, wrapping one arm around her waist as they walked back to the gravel driveway and down the path that led to the village. Various people who saw them(especially the graduates who had siblings who slept with Lucius in their years at school) stared at them as they walked through the metal gates and down the road to the village. Neither Lucius or Narcissa cared about the attention they were getting, they slipped into a quiet part of the road and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

With a pop, they had arrived outside the metal gates that guarded the grounds to the Malfoy estate. Lucius flicked his wand lazily and the gates opened to allow them entrance. Lucius took hold of Narcissa's hand and led her quickly up the driveway, they walked so fast that Narcissa didn't even get a good glance at what the grounds looked like since it had been two years since she had last set foot in them.

They reached the door and Narcissa quietly asked, "Is your father home?", to which Lucius shook his head and pulled her to him. His lips were on hers again, kissing her hot and hard as he kicked open the front doors to the manor. As they scurried inside, Lucius scooped Narcissa up in his arms and quickly ran up the stairs with her. It occurred to Narcissa as they didn't break their kiss, that he had gotten a lot stronger; for running up the stairs with her seemed like an easy task for Lucius.

He continued to run along the corridor until they reached his bedroom, once again he kicked the door open before setting Narcissa on her feet and breaking the kiss. Narcissa couldn't help but grin as he kicked the door shut and flicked his wand to lock it. Lucius then cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't be interrupted in case his father decided to come home earlier than expected.

Lucius moved quickly towards her, kissing her more eagerly than before. They backed towards the bed and Narcissa could feel herself falling onto it. She firmly gripped onto the front of Lucius's robes and he fell with her, carefully shifting his weight so he didn't crush her completely. They made quick work of removing each other's clothing without hesitation. Although they had both been patient and they had taken no other to bed, it was now that they were impatient, both in need of each other, a need which they both knew that only the other could satisfy.

He moved his hands over every part of her body, rediscovering what he had missed out on for the last two years. Narcissa untied his hair and ran her fingers through it, it was softer than she had remembered. She pulled his face gently down towards hers, kissing him slowly and sweetly, moaning into his mouth as she suddenly felt him press inside of her.

Narcissa felt as if she were dreaming, but each time she thought that she felt Lucius thrust inside her deeper and faster; making her cry out in pleasure. Lucius groaned her name over and over as he moved against her. She arched her back into him and the friction was too much. She cried out as she climaxed and heard Lucius let out one final deep groan as he released. He collapsed on top of her, both hot and sweaty.

After what could have been an hour, Lucius kissed her forehead gently and rolled off of her. He lay next to her on the bed and she snuggled into him, she finally realised that this was the start for them and as they slowly closed their eyes to doze off into relaxed sleep, she made a silent vow to herself that nothing else was going to get in the way of her being with Lucius.


	24. Chapter 24

The only sound that filled the room was the sound of Narcissa's giggles as Lucius gently tickled her, both of them content to laying in bed without a care in the world. They had left Hogwarts near on four o'clock in the afternoon, had returned to the manor to make up for lost time and had lightly dozed off. It was now nearly nine in the evening and Lucius's dinner plans were ruined as Narcissa insisted that they stay in bed. Lucius, who insisted that they needed to eat, had become a sucker for her pleading blue eyes that he succumbed to her. Narcissa found it rather surprising that she had been able to win that one and was beginning to wonder if she'd be able to get away with it in future.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her, scooting himself closer to her. He chuckled when he heard her stomach rumble, they'd have to get up eventually if they wanted to eat. Narcissa rested her head on the pillows as she looked up at him, blue eyes blazing.

"It's not too late for dinner." said Lucius.

"But I'm enjoying being lazy." replied Narcissa.

Lucius chuckled again and stroked her forehead.

"Sweetheart, we need to eat and we've been in this room for five hours." Lucius stated.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. Lucius rose from the bed and began to pick up his clothes from the pile on the floor. Lucius already had his shirt on when Narcissa moved to the edge of the bed and starting to dress herself. Once the two of them were dressed, Narcissa pulled her hair up into a bun and placed her wand through the middle of it so that her hair wouldn't fall out. They left Lucius's bedroom and made their way down the stairs, only to see Abraxas returning home for the night.

They reached the bottom of the stairs when Abraxas eyed the two of them, Abraxas knew what they had been up to.

"Evening you two." said Abraxas.

"Father." Lucius greeted coldly.

"I'll be retiring for the evening. Lucius, you won't be needed tomorrow." Abraxas stated.

Lucius nodded and took Narcissa's hand, "Night father." he replied.

Abraxas walked up the staircase as Lucius led Narcissa through the living room and out into the terrace. The sun was beginning to set and Narcissa felt breathless when she saw a candlelit table for two set up with food for them to eat. She looked at Lucius suspiciously.

"How long have you been planning this?" she questioned.

Lucius smirked, "I'm hardly going to spill my secrets." he chuckled.

They took their seats and began to eat spaghetti bolognese in silence, watching as the night was beginning to get darker. Narcissa felt her heart soar when the house elves brought out chocolate cake for dessert and two elves began to play a tune on violins. She was beginning to believe that the last two years had been worth the wait, that this was the perfect moment in which they had begun their relationship; although Lucius still hadn't told her what he had meant by wanting a life and not a relationship.

After they had eaten and drank some more wine, Lucius cleared his throat. The violins still played a soft tune and Narcissa gave Lucius her full attention, hoping that now he would continue their conversation from earlier. She watched as Lucius smiled warmly at her and moved from his chair to kneel in front of her, taking both her hands in his.

"Narcissa, the past two years have been a torment. We were separated and in different countries that our only source of communication was by letter. I know that I have hurt you and made mistakes but the past two years have gotten me thinking about what I want us to have. A relationship sounds good but for me, it isn't something permanent. I have never felt this way before, you're the only person who I have ever fallen in love with. I have kept my promise to you that no other has shared my heart or my bed because I only want you to be the person who does for the rest of my life. I want us to have a permanent bond, something that even when we are dead; everyone else in the world will know that we belonged to one another." Lucius whispered softly.

Narcissa's eyes shot wide as he once more pulled out the little velvet box which contained his mother's engagement ring. This had to be a dream, Lucius wasn't the type to propose. She was right in her conclusion that the last two years had changed him. Lucius opened the box and the ring sparkled in the candlelight, Narcissa's breathing becoming very fast.

"Cissa, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked.

She looked at the engagement ring to the grey eyes which were hoping for an answer. But she felt a little relieved now she knew what he meant by having a life, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and after a few minutes of silence and sweat running down his forehead, she looked at Lucius with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I will marry you." she breathed happily.

Lucius grinned as he slid the ring onto her fourth finger and then kissed her deeply. When he finally pulled away he kissed the hand where the strange feeling of heaviness now sat.

"The past two years have been worth the wait." he whispered.

"That it has." she agreed quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, as always keep the reviews coming :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Having been forced out of Hogwarts in her seventh year and had to be home schooled by her mother, Penelope Selwyn had grown to hate Lucius Malfoy. She had been blinded by the lust she felt for Lucius in her final year of education and had done something stupid because she wanted to be the only girl in Lucius's life, she wanted a commitment from him. She didn't regret it though. Although she hated the heir to the Malfoy fortune, she still lusted after Lucius; for he was the best sex she had ever had in her life and nobody else could satisfy her the way Lucius could. Lucius always made her want more.

She went downstairs for breakfast in the three story townhouse that she lived in with her parents and two younger siblings. Her mother had already prepared her some French toast on a plate for her. Penelope took her seat and starting tucking into her breakfast, picking up the unread morning paper from across the table. She flicked through the pages, nothing really taking her interest. There were more reports of suspected Death Eater activity as more muggles and muggleborns were found dead.

The page turned over to the announcements, this was Penelope's favourite page. She liked to see who had died since reading the last paper, as well as seeing who had had a baby, gotten engaged or had gotten married. There was also a section about who was getting divorced and that gave her a little bit of happiness; for she was miserable and single, it made her feel better to know that divorced couples were also miserable and single. She felt as if she weren't the only one in the world to feel that way.

As she tucked into the last of her toast and took a sip of orange juice, she choked. She pulled the paper closer so she could get a better look at an engagement announcement.

**Lucius Malfoy to marry Narcissa Black!**

_Abraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Black are proud to announce the engagement of their children. It is said that the Malfoy heir, who has been lifelong friends with Miss Black, had asked permission of Cygnus to marry his youngest daughter after declaring his love for her but the pair were separated when the young Malfoy spent his last year of education at the Durmstrang Institute. Cygnus Black gave his permission and the Malfoy heir proposed marriage to Miss Black the day of her graduation. Neither families have said when the wedding will take place but a source close to both families have hinted about a summer wedding next year. _

Penelope felt her blood boil in anger as her glass of orange juice shattered into a million pieces. She felt furious. Lucius Malfoy was settling down with Narcissa Black of all people?!

Lucius Malfoy had established himself at the Ministry, she had seen him with the Minister several times when she had gone to drop off paperwork at several different offices. Lucius hadn't acknowledged her and she hadn't yet had the chance to deliver any paperwork to his office yet. But she was beginning to think of ways in which she could use her secretarial role to get into Lucius Malfoy's office and thinking of ways of which she could break off his engagement to the girl she had hated since her days at school.

* * *

><p>Rabastan smiled down at Narcissa as he released her from their hug. He had never seen Narcissa as happy as she was with the engagement ring on her finger. He couldn't be happier for Lucius and Narcissa as they celebrated with family and close friends at a private engagement party at Malfoy Manor.<p>

"Congratulations Cissy." said Rabastan warmly.

Narcissa smiled at him, "Thanks Stan, two years of waiting has been worth it." she replied as she admired her engagement ring.

"That it has." Rabastan agreed.

Narcissa gave him a parting smile and went off to talk to Bellatrix whilst he found himself pouring himself another brandy. He didn't realise that he was stood next to Lucius.

"You both seem happier." said Rabastan.

Lucius smiled, "It's all because of Narcissa, she's made me the happiest man on earth." he replied.

"I'm happy for you both." smiled Rabastan.

"Thank you Stan, you'll be my best man at the wedding?" asked Lucius.

Rabastan blinked, clearly stunned at Lucius's question. He gave Lucius a huge grin.

"Of course I will!" Rabastan smiled.

Lucius returned Rabastan's smile and went to talk to Rodolphus, leaving Lucius to drain his brandy. As Lucius watched Narcissa smile and laugh with her family members, he couldn't help but feel glad that he had realised his feelings for her, the past two years for them had been challenging. Whilst he was at Durmstrang he had gotten so scared of falling back into his old ways and breaking his promise to Narcissa. But it was her letters who got him through it. He had remained true to her and he silently vowed to himself that he would remain this way for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter I know, I do apologise had a lot of stuff on since I last updated. Please review, next chapter should be up at the weekend. **


	26. Chapter 26

"Cissa, sweetheart wake up." Lucius whispered.

Narcissa stirred when she felt Lucius lightly shake her by the shoulder. She blinked sleepily up at him and glared at him as he threw the covers off of them.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Nearly eight-thirty." came Lucius's reply.

She groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers back over her. She wanted to sleep in, she didn't want to get up this early.

"Lucius go back to sleep." she moaned.

But all she heard was her fiance chuckle, and felt his breath on her face.

"Sweetheart, I've got to be at the Ministry at ten. I wanted breakfast with my beautiful wife-to-be before I have to leave." he whispered.

Narcissa felt his strong arms wrap around her and she turned her face to meet his. She rolled her eyes and Lucius gave her a triumphant smile as he threw the covers back off of her. They both rose from the bed, pulling on their summer dressing gowns and heading out to the gardens to eat breakfast on the terrace. The elves had already prepared the table with croissants, buns and tea for the two of them. The morning paper was folded neatly just waiting for one of them to read it.

The pair sat at the table and helped themselves to tea and croissants, discussing the plans for the day ahead. Lucius mostly talked about his dealings with various business partners at the Ministry whilst Narcissa declared that she was going shopping with Jemima to look at wedding dresses. After breakfast, they both headed back into the house and Narcissa rushed back to Lucius's bedroom.

Lucius followed, rushing to the en-suite that Narcissa was just about to enter. He managed to beat her to the doorway and stood blocking her way. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Lucius, I was about to go for a shower." she complained.

"Sweetheart, I have to leave in forty minutes and I still have to shower and dress for the day," said Lucius.

Narcissa's eyes lit up that told Lucius she was planning something mischievous.

"Why don't you shower with me?" she said innocently but the eyes twinkled with mischief.

Lucius grinned down at her and lifted her into his arms, earning a squeal of delight.

"That's a very good idea." he whispered.

They both chuckled as Lucius backed the two of them into the en-suite, with Narcissa gently kicking the door closed.

* * *

><p>Lucius entered his office at quarter to ten that morning in a rather good mood. He picked up his mail from his intray and even thanked his secretary for making him a cup of coffee. He hadn't noticed how surprised his secretary had been at his thank you, for the moment his secretary left the room his mood began to sour.<p>

His meeting with two business associates had become more challenging, they were supposed to be buying land in France so that they could build a wizarding hotel but they needed to purchase more land than they had originally thought. The land that they needed to purchase was owned by a French family who were rather wealthy and well connected with the French Ministry, so Lucius decided to get the partners to negotiate with the landowners to see if they could come to a deal.

At lunchtime he received a letter from Abraxas demanding his attendance at a charity brunch in the next few days. According to his father's letter, his attendance was necessary because Malfoy men had a lot of influence. He didn't really want to go as he had already promised to take Narcissa out for brunch the same day as the charity brunch.

It was around two in the afternoon when he heard a light knocking sound on his office door.

"Enter." Lucius called harshly.

The door to his office opened and he looked up to see Penelope enter the room. He eyed her suspiciously as she walked over to his desk and placed some papers on top of his intray.

"Those are from the Department of Magical Law, Ogden says he needs you to read and sign them straight away." said Penelope.

Lucius nodded curtly and carried on writing his letter, but he noticed that Penelope still hadn't left. He exhaled heavily and met her gaze, noticing for the first time that she had gotten her lazy eye corrected.

"What is it you want Penelope?" asked Lucius.

"I read about your engagement." she replied.

Lucius chucked the quill down onto the desk and glared at her, knowing exactly that Penelope was never one to let go of the past.

"Yes I am engaged and yes we are both very happy." stated Lucius.

Penelope gave him a sly smile, "Please, she's the one you settle for?" she asked.

Lucius rose from his desk and continue to glare at her murderously.

"She's amazing." he defended.

Penelope scoffed.

"Amazing? She's Bellatrix Lestrange's little sister and everyone we went to school with knows exactly what Bellatrix is like. From what I've heard, little sister is the same." sneered Penelope.

Lucius moved quickly and grasped Penelope by the upper arm tightly.

"I love her, she's amazing and beautiful. You are just jealous by the fact that I didn't settle with you. Now get out of my office you bitter, pathetic excuse for a pureblood witch or so help me, I'll kill you." Lucius hissed.

Penelope grinned, "Touched a nerve have I?" she asked mockingly.

Lucius put his free hand on the door handle and Penelope's hand moved to his belt buckle. He froze, the whole time still continuing to glare at her through narrow eyes, going red with anger.

"I can sort you out." she purred.

Lucius moved quickly, opening the door and throwing Penelope out into the crowded corridor.

"Stay away from me, stay away from my fiance you stupid whore!" Lucius yelled and then slammed the door shut behind him.

Penelope stared evilly at the now shut door and turned away, feeling satisfied that she had touched a nerve in Lucius Malfoy. If she wanted revenge, she was going to have to make them even by being a little more creative.


	27. Chapter 27

Since his encounter with Penelope, Lucius had begun to feel that the witch was watching him rather closely. Every time he walked through the Ministry with the Minister, she was stood looking at him. Every time he left the office for the day, Penelope was only a few feet away from him. She always arrived at work the same time he did and was always seen leaving the same time as him at the end of the day. Although he had noticed that she was going back to her stalking ways but this time she knew better than to constantly whine in his ear, he simply ignored her.

He had told Narcissa of his short conversation with Penelope and Narcissa seemed to be under the impression that Penelope was trying to plan something to ruin their happiness. Lucius promised her that he wouldn't allow Penelope to come between them again, after all they had been through enough hurt and had way too many complications to let anyone else come between them.

Lucius decided that to prove to Narcissa his commitment to her even more, he asked her to move in with him. Although he knew that she believed him to be fully committed to her already, having accepted his marriage proposal, he wanted her to know that he was determined to show the world that she was the one for him. Narcissa accepted and had moved in with him, the two of them had found nothing more natural than waking up together in the morning on a full-time basis.

It was an ordinary start to the day for Narcissa in the middle of September that year. She ate breakfast with Lucius and bade him goodbye at nine thirty when he left to go to the Ministry. She instructed the elves on what she and Lucius would be eating for dinner and then went into the entrance hall to greet Jemima at lunchtime, the two of them were spending the day together to look through wedding magazines.

"There's an adorable little country pub that a friend of my parent's own, they said we could use it for our ceremony and reception. It's garden is huge, located right by a river with willow trees. Neil wants a summer wedding next year," Jemima gushed.

Narcissa smiled as she took a swig of pumpkin juice that the elves had served them moments previously.

"We haven't set a date for our wedding yet." Narcissa confessed.

"You'll have to talk to Lucius about it," sighed Jemima.

"He's leaving me to plan it, you know what men are like." said Narcissa.

"You could have the ceremony and reception here!" Jemima exclaimed gleefully.

Narcissa bit her lip as she considered Jemima's suggestion about having the wedding at the manor. As far as Narcissa knew, the manor had never been used for a wedding reception let alone a wedding ceremony. The manor had been used for several other things, from balls to charity dinners, from brunches to funeral wakes. But the gardens were beautiful and with some decorations and a marquee on a summer's day it could be even more beautiful and they could have a sit down meal outside under the marquee and they could either set up the band and a temporary dance floor a few feet away from the marquee or use the ballroom inside the house.

As she was picturing how it would all look if she and Lucius did decide to hold the wedding at the manor, they heard a low cough from the doorway to the living room. The two girls turned to see Abraxas standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Afternoon ladies, I apologise for the interruptions." said Abraxas.

"That's okay Mr Malfoy." replied Jemima brightly.

"Narcissa, I agree with Miss Nott. I think you and Lucius should hold your wedding here." said Abraxas with a smile.

Narcissa frowned at Abraxas, until now he hadn't shown any interest in the wedding. She was surprised that he had agreed with Jemima's sudden idea to have the wedding at the manor.

"You think?" asked Narcissa.

Abraxas nodded, "Yes, I think it will be a splendid event." he replied and then walked out of the room.

Narcissa turned back to Jemima who was still sporting a gleeful smile on her face since Abraxas had agreed with her idea.

"I'll talk to Lucius before I decide." she stated.

Jemima nodded and took a sip of pumpkin juice, both of them happy that the elves had just brought in a plate of sandwiches for them to eat. They continued to look through various magazines and chat more about table decorations and music they wanted to be played. Narcissa had never seen her best friend more excited than she was now, she wondered what Jemima would be like when it came to her marrying Neil.

At four o'clock Jemima left the manor to meet Neil for a dinner date, leaving Narcissa to change for dinner with Lucius. Abraxas had not long before Jemima's departure announced that he was going to a business partner's house for brandy and a game of poker, so it would just be the two of them tonight. Narcissa liked it better when Abraxas was out of the house, the man had changed since the death of his wife.

She changed into some light blue dinner robes, a pair that Lucius had bought her after she graduated. She had worn them on her first official date with Lucius, he had taken her to a restaurant on Saliunca Alley, one of the various shopping and dining places in the wizarding world. She hadn't failed to notice the various lavenders that grew up and down the cobbled alley and Lucius had told her that Saliunca was Latin for Lavender so this was how the place had gotten it's name.

Satisfied that she was ready to greet Lucius for dinner, she skipped down the stairs. She wanted to talk to him about holding the wedding and the reception at the manor, she just needed Lucius's approval before going to the wizengamot to book the registrar. As she reached the bottom step, she heard the front door open and then close.

"Lucius?" she called happily.

Only when she came face to face with the person who had entered her home, the smile faded.

It wasn't Lucius who stood before her.

It was Penelope Selwyn.


	28. Chapter 28

Narcissa pulled her wand out of the pocket of her robes, but Penelope was faster. The Selywn girl pulled her own wands out and pointed it at Narcissa.

"Expelliarmus." shrieked Penelope.

Narcissa felt her wand fly out of her hand and Penelope caught it in her free one, grinning in smug satisfaction. Her eyes widened in horror as she backed into the living room as Penelope slowly walked towards her with a look that told Narcissa that she intended to harm her. As Penelope entered the room, she locked all the doors and windows with a flick of her wand, making Narcissa defenceless and with no means of escape.

"What do you want?" asked Narcissa coldly.

Penelope gave her an evil grin and placed Narcissa's wand in her pocket.

"A chat." Penelope replied innocently.

Narcissa scoffed, "What exactly could you want to chat to me about?" she questioned.

"Lucius of course." answered Penelope.

Narcissa frowned, her heart beating fast in her chest as Penelope pocketed her own wand and pulled out a knife.

"What about Lucius?" asked Narcissa.

Penelope blinked and laughed harshly, making Narcissa shiver.

"I love him. Everything that you have with him, I want for myself." hissed Penelope.

Narcissa chuckled in disbelief, it had been nearly three years since Lucius had broken off his arrangement with Penelope and it was evident that Penelope still had a thing for Lucius.

"Oh Penelope, haven't you ever heard of moving on?" asked Narcissa in an amused tone.

Penelope glared at her then, stroking the knife gently as if it were a kitten, this made Narcissa's heart beat faster in fear and worry. Narcissa knew that without her wand, Penelope could seriously hurt her. She had a feeling that Penelope was here to get rid of her because the Selwyn girl wanted to be with Lucius and to get what she wanted, she needed to get rid of anything that stood in her way.

"I cannot move on, Lucius is the only one for me. He just needs to give me a chance but you have always been in the way." Penelope spat.

Narcissa didn't say anything, all she could think of was hoping that Lucius would be home soon. There was nothing she could do to get rid of Penelope, she was wandless and Penelope was the one in charge.

"You know I studied Muggle Studies at school?" mused Penelope.

Narcissa shook her head.

"Yes, it's rather fascinating and after Lucius made me leave I was home educated. When I got my job at the Ministry, I made an acquaintance with a mudblood who told me how he was glad to have gone to Hogwarts because his uncle had murdered someone. I offered my ear, listened. But really, I was fascinated with how this mudblood's uncle used a knife to stab the person he killed repeatedly because this person had destroyed his life. The uncle wanted to inflict pain before he gave his victim a release." explained Penelope.

Narcissa said nothing, her face was white from the horror as she finally understood what Penelope was going to do to her.

"I wouldn't be wishing for Lucius to return quite quickly. By the time he's home, you'll be dead." hissed Penelope.

Narcissa's eyes widened as Penelope stalked towards her, knife raised and pointed towards her chest.

* * *

><p>Lucius rolled his eyes as the meeting continued, he had been stuck in this meeting for nearly two hours now. Listening to the ramblings of the Minister about new laws that they may be passing. How this had been classed as an urgent meeting, Lucius didn't know. He couldn't care less about what laws the Minister was proposing be put in to stop the war against Voldemort, not that Millicent Bagnold knew but Lucius was just telling his master everything that happened within the Ministry anyway.<p>

When the Minister finally declared the meeting over, Lucius looked at his watch. He had said to Narcissa to expect him home for dinner and it was now seven in the evening, she had probably eaten her meal without him. As everyone piled out of the office, one of the muggleborn employees bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going." Lucius snapped.

"S-sorry Sir." stuttered the man.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he watched the man scramble out of the office, he exited the room and found Rabastan waiting outside for him. Only Rabastan wasn't alone, the muggleborn man who had bumped into him was talking to Rabastan.

"So let me get this straight? You've got a thing for Penelope Selwyn?" asked Rabastan in an amused tone.

The man nodded, "She's been a friend to me." said the man.

"Well you are correct to assume I know Miss Selwyn and frankly, you best stay away." chuckled Rabastan.

"But she's amazing, I could help her. She was hurt some years ago by Lucius Malfoy!" the man snapped.

Lucius coughed and the muggleborn turned around, clearly he hadn't been expecting Lucius to have heard the last of the conversation.

"Mr Malfoy-

"What's your name?" Lucius demanded.

"Mark, Mark Smith." replied the man.

"Well Mark, you've been talking to my friend about Selwyn?" asked Lucius.

"I merely inquired because I was told that Mr Lestrange knew Miss Selwyn." said Mark.

Lucius nodded curtly, "I didn't hurt Penelope, she was a psycho." he said.

"Penelope said that it was because of your fiance Mr Malfoy." said Mark.

Lucius rolled his eyes and just as he and Rabastan were about to head towards the lifts, he stopped in his tracks by something that Mark had said.

"Penelope said she wanted to get revenge on your fiance."

Lucius turned around and marched towards the muggleborn, gripping the front of shirt angrily.

"What did you say?" Lucius growled.

"P-Penelope said t-that M-M-Miss Black stood b-between you a-and her b-back at Hogwarts. S-she said that Miss B-Black m-made h-her life miserable and she wanted t-to g-get b-back at her."

Lucius let go of Mark's shirt and rushed back to Rabastan.

"Have you seen Penelope today?" he asked quickly.

Rabastan shook his head, "No, when I went down to her boss's office at lunch I asked where she was. Her boss said that Penelope had written him a note to say that she had things to take of that were of personal importance." Rabastan replied.

Lucius's felt the blood drain from his face as he realised that his gut feeling that Penelope was watching him had been right. Penelope had been watching him because she was waiting for the right time where she could go to the manor to confront Narcissa.

"You don't think she's got Cissy?" asked Rabastan in a panicky tone of voice.

The doors to the lift pinged open and the two men rushed inside and pressed the button for the Atrium. Lucius had never before been so eager to get home, he needed to get to Narcissa before something bad happened.

"It wouldn't be the first time that Penelope has tried to hurt Narcissa." came Lucius's reply.

Rabastan looked shocked, those who knew what had happened between Lucius, Penelope and Narcissa knew that the Selwyn girl was unhinged but it had been three years since the girl had graduated and three years was a long time to hold a grudge, everyone had just assumed that Penelope had moved on from Lucius. But now Rabastan realised that wasn't the case.

As the doors opened up to the Atrium, the two men discovered that the fireplaces were offline. Lucius demanded that one be opened but the workers refused to budge. Lucius left the Ministry via the visitor's entrance with Rabastan, they had no choice but to apparate to the gates of the manor. Lucius could only hope that he would get there in time.


	29. Chapter 29

Narcissa was trapped in the corner with Penelope advancing slowly with a look that she had never seen before. Penelope looked murderous and crazy all at the same time as she stopped a few feet from Narcissa, still stroking the knife gently. Never before had Narcissa experienced being afraid for her life, afraid of being attacked in the place she called home.

"You're going to pay." Penelope promised in low hiss.

Narcissa shook her head, trying to think of a way that she could escape from the crazy woman.

"Lucius will come after you if you kill me." stated Narcissa.

Penelope grinned, "He'll forgive me once I remind him of how good we used to be." she replied.

Narcissa didn't say anything, but understood that Penelope couldn't let go of the past and accept that Lucius had changed over the past few years.

"Penelope-

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Penelope screamed.

Narcissa's heart started to beat faster and faster than it ever had before, Penelope moved quickly and Narcissa, managing to narrowly avoid the knife, darted around Penelope and ran out of the room. She could hear Penelope scream in frustration as she made it into the entrance hall and as she was about to enter the study, Penelope screamed "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and she fell to the floor, stiff as a wooden board.

Penelope was stood over her, grinning in triumph and she could feel her heart beating and her mind screaming at her to fight back. But she was powerless.

"You're pathetic." Penelope spat.

She watched as Penelope knelt beside her, positioning the knife above her abdomen. For a moment she could have sworn she felt her heart stop beating as she realised what Penelope was about to do. As she felt the the knife finally plunge into her lower abdomen, she tried to scream out in pain but sh e couldn't. Penelope's paralysing curse had caused her to not be able to do anything.

"Time for us to settle the score Narcissa Black." Penelope whispered dangerously.

Again she felt the knife plunge into her, she could feel the blood flowing out of the place where she had been stabbed, she could feel the pain as the blade cut her even more deeply. The only thing she could think of was Lucius, and she would give anything right now to be able to tell him she loved him one last time.

* * *

><p>With the sound of two pops and the sound of the metals gates being blasted open by magic, Lucius and Rabastan ran up the gravel driveway. Both of them determined to find Narcissa, hoping that they were in time.<p>

"What do we do?" asked Rabastan.

"We make sure Narcissa's okay and then see to Selwyn." snapped Lucius.

Rabastan said nothing more as the two of them continued to run up the driveway.

He wasn't going to lose Narcissa, he was determined that he wouldn't. If she had come to any harm, he was going to get rid of Penelope in a more permanent way this time.

Lucius rushed into the manor, seeing that the door to the study was wide open and a manic laughter coming from within. He ran into the study, screaming a curse that sent Penelope flying across the room and knocking her head on the fireplace. He bent down as he felt his heart tighten in his chest as he held a bleeding, unconscious Narcissa in his arms. Just seeing her skin paler than usual and how she didn't seem to respond to his voice was enough to cause him to feel like he was losing her.

"Narcissa, sweetheart please, open your eyes." Lucius whispered.

But she remained still, he could barely feel her pulse.

He didn't even register that Rabastan had ordered an elf to get a healer from St Mungo's and that the elf had disappeared. He barely registered Rabastan trying to stop the bleeding and applying pressure to Narcissa's wound. All he could think of in this moment was telling Narcissa that he was sorry that he hadn't gotten to her sooner, that he loved her with his whole heart and soul, that he wished it had been him instead of her. But he knew that she couldn't hear him, she hadn't responded to him moments ago.

The healer and the elf arrived back rather quickly and the healer made quick work to see to Narcissa, pushing Lucius back as he examined to see if there was any damage inside. The healer said nothing as Lucius asked what was wrong, he merely cleaned the wound and instructed the elf to get more colleagues. The elf disappeared and Lucius wanted to rip his heart out to stop feeling that he was going to lose his beloved. He couldn't lose her, they had been through so much, overcome all the obstacles that stood in their way just so they could finally be together and he wasn't going to let Penelope Selwyn take Narcissa away from him.

The other healers came as quickly as the first did, three of them working on Narcissa, muttering words that he couldn't hear. Lucius watched them closely as they examined the inside of the wound that had been made with Penelope's knife, shaking their heads as they muttered spells. He had no idea what they were doing but he only hoped that they could save Narcissa.

After what could have been several days, the healers finally stopped working frantically on Narcissa. One of them rose to talk to him as the other two prepared Narcissa into clean hospital robes.

"Mr Malfoy, we've managed to stop the bleeding and her heart rate is back to a higher level than what it was." the healer started.

"But?" asked Lucius in a calmer tone that he didn't know he had.

"But you're fiance was stabbed just above her uterus, although we couldn't see damage to her uterus on the inside, we're taking her to St Mungo's to run some tests. It may be possible that you're fiance may never be able to conceive a child." the healer explained.

"I don't care about that, just tell me that she's going to live." Lucius snapped.

"Mr Malfoy, you're fiance is in a stable but critical condition, she lost an awful amount of blood. We'll take her to the hospital and do what we can for her, we'll run the tests and keep her sedated. Please come to the hospital in an hour. Give us one hour to get her settled in and a chance to run the tests. We'll have more information for you then." said the healer.

Lucius couldn't reply to them, he felt himself being restrained as he watched the healers place Narcissa gently into a stretcher and levitate her quickly through the door.

"They're taking her via carriage and thestral to St Mungo's." Rabastan said quietly.

"Stan-

"Lucius, one hour. I know it's hard but you have to be strong for Cissy." said Rabastan.

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded, both of the men turning their attention back to Penelope; who was beginning to come around from unconsciousness.

"What do we do with her?" asked Rabastan.

Lucius glared at the Selwyn girl murderously, anger boiling in his blood. He clenched his fists and shoved Rabastan off him, striding towards Penelope slowly.

"We get rid of her." Lucius replied coldly.

"You mean-

"We kill her." Lucius stated.

With that, Rabastan nodded and waved his wand towards the door. The door locked and both of the men pointed their wands at Penelope, both determined to make her feel the pain that Narcissa must have felt. What Penelope didn't know was that Lucius and Rabastan were Death Eaters, highly trained in the use of the cruciatus curse, which was the worst pain in which a person could feel. As Lucius sent the first bout of torture Penelope's way and watched as she writhed and screamed on the floor in agony, he felt a little satisfied in knowing that his anger was at it's highest than it had been in his entire life. His anger would certainly put Penelope through hell.


	30. Chapter 30

Lucius walked into the intensive care unit of St Mungo's looking for Narcissa. He had left the manor and left Rabastan to dispose of Penelope's body after the two of them had tortured her and killed her. His anger had faded, all that remained now was devastation as he walked up to the bed where Narcissa lay and saw how helpless she looked. He had only ever seen someone look as pale as she did right now, that was the time he had gone home to see his mother's body before she was laid to rest. But the only difference was that Narcissa was hooked up to a machine that told him her heart was still beating, but just by looking at her in her sedated state, he could tell that she was only clinging onto life by a thread.

He sat by her bedside, taking her cold hand into his; wondering if she could feel the warmth of his hands. Lucius placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, before looking round as the healer quietly called his name and sat beside him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucius asked.

The healer's face remained expressionless.

"Mr Malfoy, my colleagues told you at the scene that she lost a lot of blood and was stabbed just above her uterus. We have got her sedated and the machine she's attached to measures her heart rate." the healer started.

Lucius nodded.

"We ran some tests to see how bad the damage was from the stabbings and the results say that although no damage to any other organs, there was some damage to her ovary on the left side. In a few hours time the head healer wants to remove it." the healer continued.

Lucius could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to let them spill.

"And?" he questioned.

The healer's expression changed to show sympathy.

"She'll still be able to conceive a child but her fertility will be reduced by fifty percent. I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but if we keep the ovary attached, Miss Black would be at high risk of infection." explained the healer.

"I understand, but will she survive?" asked Lucius.

The healer gave him a small smile and nodded reassuringly.

"We're keeping her sedated for twenty-four hours after the operation, we'll wake her up tomorrow evening and keep her in for observation for a few days. But in a few weeks she'll be completely recovered." replied the healer.

Lucius returned the healer's smile and turned his attention back to Narcissa as the healer left the room. He felt slightly relieved at knowing that Narcissa was going to survive the ordeal that Penelope had put her through. On the other hand he wasn't looking forward to telling her that she would only have one working ovary and that if they wanted to have children, their chances would be rather slim. He didn't really think about having children until now, he couldn't really see himself as a father. He had guessed that one day it may be a possibility, after they were married maybe; but now to be told that his fiance's fertility would be reduced it was beginning to make him think.

He sat with her, talking quietly to her about unimportant things that he wanted to do with her. He wanted to take her to Paris, Rome, Vienna, Buenos Aires. That he wanted to spend a whole day in bed with her when he was interrupted by Bellatrix. Lucius stopped talking to Narcissa and turned his attention to his future sister-in-law.

Bellatrix waved her wand and Lucius could feel the silencing charm that she had cast spread around them, clearly Bellatrix didn't want to be overheard. He watched as she sat next time, her black eyes giving him her full attention.

"Rabastan flooed and told us what happened." said Bellatrix quietly.

Lucius nodded, "Has he taken care of the little problem?" he asked.

Bellatrix grinned wryly, "Rod is helping him, I have to say you did well there." she congratulated him.

"She had to pay for what she did." Lucius replied bitterly.

"From what Stan was saying, you certainly made sure she did pay before you killed her, the Dark Lord is very proud of you Lucius." said Bellatrix.

Lucius blinked and the two of them remained silent as a healer brought them both a jug of water and some cups. He thanked the healer and poured himself a cup before drinking a mouthful.

"He knows?" Lucius asked quietly.

Bellatrix nodded, "He summoned Rod before he started helping Stan, Rod explained what had happened and the Dark Lord said to pass on his apologies and congratulations that he is proud you took the decision to rid the world of a disgrace to the pure-blood society." she replied.

"I will go to him tonight when Narcissa is having her operation." Lucius stated.

"He says that he wishes to congratulate you in person, ." said Bellatrix.

"Your mother will be here when they take Narcissa into theatre." he replied.

Bellatrix turned her attention to Narcissa and tutted, causing Lucius to frown at her.

"What?" he snapped.

Bellatrix turned her gaze back to him, "I'm just disappointed that you didn't let me join in on the fun." she sighed.

Lucius glared at his future sister-in-law, this officially made her insane if she thought that torturing and murdering Penelope Selwyn had been 'fun'.

"I can assure you Bellatrix that it wasn't fun." hissed Lucius.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I would've enjoyed it." Bellatrix snorted.

"I tortured and killed Penelope Selwyn because she almost killed Narcissa. Your sister has to have an ovary removed in order to live so there's a reduced chance of us having children. Understand that I had to get rid of Penelope to make her pay for it and to prevent any future hurt to Narcissa from the mad bitch. I didn't get any enjoyment out of it." Lucius snapped.

Bellatrix gave him an evil smile and rose from her seat, Lucius knew in that moment that he would never understand what went on inside Bellatrix's mind.

"And you honestly cannot tell me that watching her writhe around in the pain that you and Stan inflicted on her didn't give you any satisfaction?" she questioned.

Lucius said nothing and turned his gaze back to a sedated Narcissa, missing Bellatrix's smirk as she left the room.

A little while later, the healers came to take Narcissa down to the operating theatre and Druella came to sit and wait so that he could head off to see his master. As Lucius watched as they wheeled Narcissa's bed out of the ward he felt glad in the knowledge that in twenty-four hours time, she would be waking up to see him.

* * *

><p>Narcissa awoke with blurred vision of a white ceiling above her, a pain in her lower abdomen and feeling confused as to where she was. The last thing that she remembered was passing out as she felt Penelope stab her, she wasn't sure how many times she had been stabbed. The last thing that she felt was a dreading feeling that she was never going to see Lucius again.<p>

As her vision came into focus and she turned her head, she smiled to herself as she saw a sleeping Lucius sat in the chair next to her bed; holding her hand. She gently squeezed it and Lucius began to wake up. Lucius opened his eyes, blinked a few times and then moved from the chair to kneel beside her bedside.

"You're awake." he breathed happily.

"Where am I?" she said, realising her throat was quite dry as she did.

"St Mungo's." Lucius replied.

The pain in her lower abdomen still remained as Lucius began to run his fingers gently through her hair, his other hand caressing her cheek. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes briefly, loving the feeling of Lucius touching her; reminding her that she survived the ordeal that Penelope had put her through.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Lucius's smile faded as she opened her eyes, she knew then that his answer wasn't going to be a good one.

"No major organs were damaged love, but you lost a lot of blood and she did some damage to your left ovary." Lucius started.

"And?" she asked quietly.

Lucius bit his lip, possibly considering how he should answer her, but a part of her knew deep down what the healers had had to do.

"Cissa, they had to take it away. If they hadn't you would have been at high risk of infection which would have resulted in your death." Lucius explained in a soft tone.

Narcissa could feel fresh tears beginning to fill her tear ducts, she knew what it meant by Lucius telling her that she had to have her ovary removed. When she met Lucius's gaze, he let out a heavy sigh; knowing that her eyes were telling him that she needed to hear him confirm it for her.

"Narcissa by removing your ovary, your fertility has been reduced in half." sighed Lucius.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Well I suppose that means that we're done." she whispered.

Lucius frowned at her, "What?" he asked.

She felt a tear escape her, she didn't bother to try and fight it.

"I'm damaged, I can't give you a child. You don't want me when I can't provide you with an heir." she explained.

Lucius's face changed to fury.

"Narcissa Black, how dare you say that!" he growled.

More tears had begun to escape from her eyes as she watched Lucius retract his hand from her hair and placed it on her other cheek.

"I can't have a child Lucius," she cried.

"The healers have said that you can still conceive but it will take time." Lucius replied.

"What if she comes after me again? She's already robbed me of half of my fertility, next time she could kill me!" cried Narcissa.

"She won't be coming after you again." Lucius promised.

Narcissa frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Lucius looked around and when he was satisfied that there was no-one around, he turned back to her.

"Stan and I killed her." he hissed.

Narcissa's eyes widened, not from shock but from surprise that she meant that much to him that he would do that to someone who had tried to kill her. Lucius removed his hands from her face and pulled his wand out of his pocket, waving it and casting a silencing charm. He placed the wand back into the pocket of his robes and placed his hands on her face once more.

"Now do you understand? I don't care if you give me no children, I don't care if you give me a hundred children. All I care about is you. I love you with my whole heart and soul, if you leave me now because you think that I care about the fact that you're 'damaged' then you honestly have no idea how much I need you. How much I want you. Narcissa, you've been my heart's desire since that night that I pulled you off of Darius Greengrass, the past few years I have fallen in love with you, made me realise that I want a life with you." explained Lucius in an irritated tone.

He wiped the tears from her face as she sniffed, a tight knotted feeling in her chest that was beginning to be hard to control, she wanted so much to sob at his declaration that he wanted her, that he loved her more than anything.

"I killed Penelope because she nearly killed you, she needed to pay for what she did and believe me she truly did." said Lucius.

Narcissa nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Sweetheart, why is it so hard for you to accept that I'm not going anywhere?" asked Lucius.

More tears streamed down her ivory cheeks and Lucius gently wiped them away with soft strokes of his thumbs.

"Because-Because there's been so much standing in our way, it just seems that there is always some obstacle we have to overcome." she breathed, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Lucius sighed, "The last obstacle I have taken care of, there's nothing in our way now." he promised.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me in return." she admitted.

"I was a stupid teenager back then, I've loved you since I was seventeen and I will continue to love you until I take my last breath." he declared.

"Lucius?" she whispered.

"Yes my love?"

"Marry me." she whispered.

Lucius chuckled as his forehead bumped gently next to hers.

"I will when you are better." he promised.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything more, his lips were suddenly one hers, kissing her reassuringly. His lips were gentle as he held her face to his in his light grasp, she tried to move her arms quickly to wrap them around his neck but winced in pain. She had forgotten about the pain she was in. Lucius stopped kissing her and handed her the potion from the bedside cabinet.

"What's this for?" asked Narcissa.

"To help with the pain, the healer will be here shortly." Lucius replied.

She drank the potion as Lucius undid the silencing charm he had cast around them before settling back down into the chair next to her bed. She passed him the empty bottle and he placed it back on the cabinet.

"I love you." she whispered.

"And I you sweetheart." he replied.

Narcissa let out a loud yawn and earned an amused chuckle from Lucius.

"What?" she asked suddenly defensive.

Lucius smiled, "You've been sedated for almost two days and you're tired?" he teased.

"Leave me alone." she grumbled.

Lucius leaned over and took her hand, placing a tiny kiss on it.

"Sleep love, I'll be here." he cooed.

"Wake me when the healer comes." said Narcissa.

Lucius nodded and stroking the back of her hand, Narcissa closed her eyes and settled into a nice dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be up within the next week but due to it being half-term I promised my mum I'd spend some time with the siblings and next Friday is my birthday :) I'm going to HP Studio Tour with my sister :) **

**Keep the reviews coming :) **


	31. Chapter 31

The journey home was a silent one for Narcissa, but she was feeling rather relieved to be released after a week in hospital. The healers had advised not to apparate until the pain had stopped so Lucius had arranged for a car to pick them up from St Mungo's and return them to the manor in Wiltshire. Lucius had made several attempts to make conversation with her, but she wasn't really in the mood for talking.

Although she understood why she had to have an ovary removed, the loss of it was devastating. She only had little scarring but she felt like a completely different person since Penelope had attacked her. There was also the feeling that something else was going to happen which made her feel crazy because she knew that Penelope was dead and could no longer do any damage to her or to Lucius. Although the healers had assured her that it was still possible to conceive a child, she knew that if she and Lucius ever decided to have a child, it would take a long time for them to have one.

Lucius had told her that he didn't care if they never had children, he loved her. A part of her believed him but another part of her felt like a failure and that same part of her made her fear that one day he would tire of her and choose someone else. That part of her she had never had before until she woke up to discover what had happened, it was like Penelope was still twisting the knife in somehow.

The car pulled up in front of the manor and Lucius exited from his side of the car to walk round to help her out. She didn't need the help but she wasn't going to complain if Lucius felt the need to do so. The elves came to take her luggage from the car to their bedroom and Lucius wrapped a protective arm around her waist, leading her into the warmth of the house.

Once inside the entrance hall, Lucius took her cloak from her and hung both his and her cloaks in the closet. She looked around the house, feeling slightly edgy. This was supposed to be her home, where she felt safe; where she was supposed to be happy and starting a life with her fiance. But now she felt robbed of her safety and her happiness. She felt violated. Her eyes briefly settled on the closed door to the study and she struggled to breathe.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear. His voice soft and the only source of comfort that she had. She felt as if she were in a violent storm that had raged the sea into rough and choppy waves that clashed with anything it came into contact with. She felt that she was being drifted away by the waves, being dragged under as she couldn't swim against it. She felt like she was drowning and Lucius's words and strong grip around her were her only source of air.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, she managed to calm down but that didn't stop Lucius from letting her go. Without letting go of her, he walked them both quickly into the living room and sat them both down on the sofa. He pulled out his wand and summoned a bottle of brandy and two glasses. Narcissa watched as Lucius poured them both a glass before setting one of them in her hand.

"Drink it." Lucius insisted.

She said nothing as she did as Lucius instructed, she placed the glass to her lips and drained the drink in one. She couldn't help but notice that Lucius was watching her closely. Narcissa placed the glass on the table before turning to her fiance.

"I didn't think it'd be so hard." she muttered.

Lucius nodded, "How can I help you?" he whispered.

Narcissa shrugged as she felt tears well up in her eyes, she wasn't sure right now.

"I don't know." she replied, her voice on the point of breaking.

Lucius cupped her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Narcissa looked into his eyes and she could tell that he was desperate to do something to help, but she wasn't sure right now how she could get over her ordeal.

"Sweetheart maybe we should go away for a while." Lucius suggested.

Narcissa shook her head causing Lucius to frown.

"Running away won't solve this." Narcissa whispered.

"Then what do you want?" asked Lucius.

"Just take me upstairs and hold me until I fall asleep." she pleaded.

Lucius nodded once more and scooped her up in his arms, he rose from the sofa and she closed her eyes as she buried her face into his neck. She kept her eyes closed as he walked them both out into the entrance hall, not wanting to see the door again. Lucius walked the two of them up the stairs, continuing to keep her eyes closed until they reached the bedroom. As they settled onto the bed and Lucius held her close to him she realised that it would take time before she would feel better.


	32. Chapter 32

Steam rose from the bathtub as Narcissa took off her robe and slipped into the bubbled water, sighing with relief as she instantly felt her body beginning to relax. It was nearing to Christmas now and she was learning to cope with feeling unsafe in her own home, she had been persuaded by Lucius to talk to someone and although she didn't like the idea of speaking to a therapist, she agreed after constant nagging from Lucius, Rabastan and her parents to talk to someone.

Lucius had found her a druid therapist who worked on the wizengamot. Druids were bound by sacred laws of to keep all secrets, so Narcissa felt as ease when her fiance returned home to explain who he had hired to help her talk through her fears. She had spoken with the druid six times now and was beginning to feel a bit better.

She sunk into the bathtub further, until she was laying in it with head resting over the bubbles. She closed her eyes but opened them once she heard a light knock on the door to the en-suite, she could only hope it was Lucius.

"Come in." she called.

The door opened quietly and she smiled that her hopes had been right. Lucius returned her smile and closed the door before sitting on the marble floor beside the bathtub.

"How was your day?" asked Lucius.

"Fairly unfulfilled, yours?" Narcissa drawled.

"Busy, the Ministry keeps piling parchment on my desk. New laws that need my signature, all very dull." he replied.

Narcissa nodded and lifted one hand out of the water to stroke his cheek affectionately.

"Cissa, do you still want to marry me?

Narcissa frowned, she hadn't been expecting him to ask her that. Things between them had been slightly awkward since her return to hospital and her reluctance to use the main staircase that she used the back one; which resulted in a longer walk to the dining room and living room but it avoided walking past the study. She retracted her hand from his face and glared at him, hurt by his question.

"How dare you!" she hissed.

Lucius blinked and clearly looked confused.

"How dare I?" he asked.

"Lucius Malfoy, you know full well that I want to be your wife!"

Lucius smiled nervously at her before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm offended that you have to question that." muttered Narcissa.

"Darling, I do not know if your wishes have changed. We haven't made love in three months and the ordeal that you went through has had an impact on you." explained Lucius.

Narcissa leaned over the bathtub so that her forehead touched his, she could understand now why he would think that she no longer wanted marriage with him but that hadn't changed, she still wanted to marry Lucius and have everything that they had talked about. She stood from the bathtub and Lucius handed her a towel. He left the bathroom so that she could dry and dress herself.

Once she was dressed, she walked over to him where he was sat on their bed and took his head. He looked at her, his eyes questioning what she was doing but he said nothing. He said nothing when she led him down the main staircase and she felt her heart racing as she got to the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of the study door.

"Narcissa, what's going on?" he asked quietly.

She didn't reply, merely took a deep breath and ignored the feeling that was telling her to run away. She couldn't be scared of the room anymore, the manor was her home and she couldn't avoid the study for the rest of her life. There would be times when Lucius would be in the study and she would need to find him so she couldn't fear the room. It had been three months since her attack and the druid had been offering advice as to how she could deal with her fears. Now was the time to face her fear.

Her hand slowly went to the door handle and she turned it, pushing the door open lightly until she could see inside of the study. Her heart still raced fast inside her chest and she led Lucius into the room, breathing deeply and slowly. She felt surprised when she noticed that the decor was no longer the same, Lucius must have redecorated at some point. The furniture had been replaced, the wallpaper now a Slytherin green. The curtains to match the grey carpet, she felt a little pride as she realised that Lucius had used the house colours to decorate the study.

Lucius placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her tightly to him, she rested her head back on his chest as she begun to calm her pacing heart.

"How do you feel?" whispered Lucius.

She closed her eyes for a few moments whilst she considered her feelings, just standing in the room with him had been enough to make her feel less afraid.

"I don't feel as afraid anymore." she admitted.

She felt Lucius nod behind her.

"You're an incredible woman, Narcissa."

She smiled as she turned in his arms.

"It was time to face my fear, I can't be scared of a room where Penelope nearly killed me. This is my home and there will be many times when you shall be in here and I shall have need to come and find you. I cannot avoid it forever." she stated.

Lucius nodded once more and kissed her forehead lightly.

"So what now?"

Narcissa stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, causing Lucius to groan when she pulled away from him.

"Do you want me to whisk you away to our bedroom?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa grinned but shook her head, "No my love, right now we're going to plan our wedding." she answered.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Now?"

"Yes now and we're going to do it here."

"There are other things I'd rather do at present." Lucius grumbled.

Narcissa giggled, "I'm sure there is Lucius but that can come later." she promised.

Lucius took her hand and led her over to the desk, pulling out blank pieces of parchment and quills and together; the two of them started to discuss the ceremony, seating plans and venues for the wedding that they both wanted to happen as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this one, the next chapter will be the wedding and the last, I will also include an epilogue to conclude the story. Please check out my new Lucissa fic: To Love and To Cherish :)**


	33. Chapter 33

This was it. The day had finally arrived. After four long months of planning it was now May 1st 1974. The day that Narcissa Black would be no more, at midday, she would be Mrs Narcissa Malfoy. She woke up to the sun shining brightly through her bedroom window, Lucius was sleeping in one of the guest rooms. She rolled over to Lucius's side of the bed and screamed at the unexpected visitor who had been watching her sleep. She scrambled out of the bed as Bellatrix cackled in amusement.

"Bella! What the hell!" yelled Narcissa.

Bellatrix rose from the bed with a huge grin on her face.

"Little Cissy's getting married today." Bellatrix cooed.

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she went to sit at her dressing table, brushing through her long blonde hair when Bellatrix came and stood behind her.

"Were you nervous?"

"No." Bellatrix answered curtly.

Narcissa nodded and continued to brush her hair with Bellatrix still stood behind her, watching her in the mirror. Her eyes briefly glanced to the simple white dress that she had picked for the wedding ceremony. She hadn't wanted anything big, just a little ceremony with family and close friends to which Lucius had agreed that he wanted the same thing. There had been an investigation into the disappearance of Penelope Selwyn after Christmas and the girl's body found in a ditch in Coventry and because Penelope's mother knew of her daughters infatuation with Lucius Malfoy, they had decided that any social outings they went to or events that they held would be kept low key as not to upset Claudia Selwyn over the death of her daughter because the latter believed Lucius to be responsible.

The clock chimed nine o'clock when Druella walked in with a house elf following her with a tray of croissants and buns for breakfast. Another house elf followed the first carrying a tray of tea for the three women. They ate and talked, mostly Druella gushing on how she remembered her own wedding day and how Bellatrix was less enthusiastic on hers. At ten o'clock, Narcissa showered and changed into her dress before Druella curled her hair and pinned it up elegantly.

"I can't believe my youngest baby is all grown up." cried Druella.

"Mother, she's only getting married." Bellatrix tutted.

Druella looked coldly at Bellatrix, causing Narcissa to chuckle quietly.

"Bellatrix! you told me off when I cried at your wedding and that was fair enough as I was annoying you to no end but this is Narcissa's day. Narcissa is the only other daughter I will see married for your blood traitor sister ran out on us. So do not tell me off for being a bit emotional that the last of my girls has flown the nest." hissed Druella.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say mother." she drawled.

Druella shooed Bellatrix out of the room and she left. Narcissa knew that her eldest sister got bored very easily and it was evident that she was due to Bellatrix just standing around and not really helping their mother help to prepare her for the ceremony that was happening in less than ninety minutes.

"Have you seen the decorations Cissy?" asked Druella.

"I've seen the white and gold bows around each tree trunk, with matching balloons floating around the marquee. But other than that I don't know what the inside of the marquee will look like until Father walks me down the aisle." replied Narcissa.

"It's beautiful, Lucius has taken care of everything." gushed Druella.

Druella finished pinning up her hair and applying make-up just as Cygnus walked into the room. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before complimenting Narcissa on how beautiful she looked. As she looped her arm around her father's and they descended the stairs and out of the doors that led onto the terrace, she felt her heart beginning to beat fast with nerves.

She could see that the white marquee stood tall and wide in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The day had been blessed by a cloud free sky and a hot burning sun that made her glad that they were getting married under the marquee and not in the sunshine. Everyone stood up as she walked up the gold carpeted aisle with her father, feeling everyone smiling as they watched her, but her eyes were on the man dressed in black suit with a gold tie. Lucius. In a short while he would no longer be her fiance.

When Narcissa reached Lucius, she briefly kissed her father's cheek as Cygnus gave her hand to that of her fiance's. Lucius helped her up the step and she couldn't help but smile that when his grey eyes met hers briefly, his eyes just saying how thrilled he was that this day had finally come. Everyone sat back in their seat when the druid cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage union of two noble magical families. A union of marriage is a sacred one, one which allows two people to become one." said the druid loudly.

Narcissa met Lucius's gaze once more, her blue eyes twinkling. Telling him that she agreed with what the druid had just said. Lucius was paying so much attention to his bride that he nearly missed the time to say the vows. He promised to love Narcissa, to be there for her always, to argue with her, to agree with her for the rest of his life and he slipped the gold band onto her finger above her engagement ring. Narcissa made the same promise to Lucius and copied the action that he had performed moments previous.

Everyone clapped and cheered when Narcissa's lips met her new husband's, sealing their union as husband and wife. Lucius scooped her up in his arms, earning laughter from the watching crowd as he ran down the aisle with her and out into the sunlight to the little dancefloor that had been set up on the lawn. When he placed her on her feet once more, she looked at him oddly.

"Mrs Malfoy, can I have your first dance?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa grinned, "You may dear husband." she replied quietly.

Lucius nodded his head at the band and they began to play a slow waltz to which Lucius and Narcissa quickly got into position and began to move around the dancefloor; their guests watching them adoringly. It wasn't long before Cygnus and Druella joined them, along with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Neil and Jemima and Rabastan with his date Helga.

"Promise me something Lucius?"

"Yes sweetheart?" he asked.

"There's nothing in our way now? We can be happy?"

Lucius smiled, "I promise Cissa, with all my heart, I promise you that we can happy with nothing standing in our way."

Narcissa smiled widely as Lucius spun them around a corner, feeling happy that this was a new chapter for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the last chapter for this story, epilogue will be posted tomorrow. Some text from this chapter was taken from my story A Change of Heart but slightly changed. **

**As always please review :) **


	34. Chapter 34

May 1980

In the six years that she had been married to Lucius Malfoy, it was now that her marriage was at it's happiest. Lucius had grown more and more popular and powerful within the Ministry, earning Narcissa a rather affectionate husband when he returned home from his office. His life as a Death Eater proved more challenging than ever before but Lucius was always in his master's favour.

She had everything that she had ever wanted since she first realised her love for Lucius, he loved her in return. She was happy, she lived a luxurious lifestyle; spoiled with dresses and jewellery from her husband to attending social events on her husband's arm to be admired by those men who could not have her and envied by the women for her beauty and the fact that Lucius was hers and hers alone.

She dined on many occasions with her friends, most of whom were married themselves now. Jemima and Neil had had their first child in the October of 1979; a beautiful baby girl named Daphne. Narcissa had been named as the girl's godmother and she couldn't have been more thrilled at the prospect. The christening had been a joyous occasion even if Rabastan had gotten drunk and fell face first into the cake; with the only person being embarrassed by the incident was Stan himself, the rest thought the incident was highly amusing.

It was a hot day at the end of May that year when Narcissa was found in the library, watching the sun set over the grounds of the Malfoy estate. The sky turning from it's lovely blue colour to a radiant mix of oranges, pinks and reds as the sun set; causing the day to be over and the night to begin. She was awaiting the return of her husband, for he had been on a mission for the Dark Lord for the past week in Shanghai.

Narcissa beamed with relief when she saw the tall man with long blonde hair walking up the driveway. He hadn't seen her, but he was walking rather quickly; so quick that she could tell that her husband was eager to see her. She didn't move from where she stood, she knew that he would ask Dobby where she was and the elf would tell him where he could find her.

She could hear his footsteps, running up the staircase; the determination in his speed to get to her quicker. This only made her heart race that she would be in his arms once more and that he would be staying with her for a short while, she could only hope the short while would be a few weeks until he would be off doing his master's bidding once more.

The door opened and she heard Lucius step inside and shut the door behind him. Narcissa didn't turn to face him, she merely smiled and closed her eyes; sighing when she felt his arms circle her, his hands resting on her growing belly.

"I've missed you, Mrs Malfoy." he whispered.

"And I've missed you terribly my love, we both have."

"How's the little one doing?" asked Lucius softly.

They both smiled as they felt their unborn baby kick at Lucius's hands, letting them both know that he or she was doing just fine and they'd be arriving in a few days.

"The baby is fine, constantly kicking me when I'm trying to sleep." chuckled Narcissa.

"And how is my beautiful wife aside the lack of sleep?" asked Lucius.

She turned in his arms completely so that she could face her husband, her hands caressing the face that she hadn't seen for the past week. The face that she could only dream of and know that her dreams of Lucius were nothing compared to the real thing.

"Honestly? I'm frustrated that your child still hasn't come yet, I'm sick of back pains and foot aches; the fact I can't see my feet. But aside that I'm at the happiest point of my life."

Lucius smiled, "The happiest point?" he questioned.

"My darling, surely you haven't forgotten that there was a time when we thought that children would never be a blessing for us?"

He nodded.

"Yes a certain jealous witch who I had to dispose of and you thought I wouldn't want you." Lucius remembered.

"And I am so glad that you did dispose of her, for if you didn't; I wouldn't be pregnant with our child now." said Narcissa fondly as one of her hands rested on her bump.

Lucius smiled warmly as he placed a hand over her's and once again both smiled together as the baby kicked repeatedly on the spot where their hands lay.

"This is the happiest point of my life because we are both getting a gift that I thought to be impossible."

Lucius nodded in agreement, "I agree with you dearest, this is the most happy we both have ever been."

Narcissa kissed her husband deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucius cupped her face as he returned her kiss before pulling away and the two of them continued to look out at the sunset.

"I wonder if we shall have a daughter, as beautiful as her mother." mused Lucius.

Narcissa grinned as she looked up at him.

"No Lucius, although I don't mind what we have as long as it's healthy, but my instincts tell me that we are having a boy." replied Narcissa.

Lucius looked down at her curiously.

"A boy?" he asked.

She nodded, "A boy who will be the image of his father."

"And tell me wife, have you picked a name for the boy you believe we are having?" asked Lucius.

"Draco. Draco Lucius Malfoy." replied Narcissa.

Lucius beamed in delight as he kissed her forehead.

"It's a good job that we haven't made a bet on this." he chuckled.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Scared you'll lose?" she challenged.

Lucius grinned, "Alright love, shall we make it?"

"I bet that if it's a boy like I think it is, you have to do the late night feeds for a month." she joked.

Lucius nodded, "And if it's a girl like I picture to look like you, then you have to kiss Dobby." he chuckled.

Narcissa kissed her husbands cheek, a confident look in her eyes which told Lucius he was going to lose the bet they had just made.

"You have yourself a deal my dear husband."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the end of The Heart's Desire, I've truly enjoyed writing this and thank you to all who have read this/favourited/followed and reviewed this story. Please give my other Lucisssa fics a read with the one's I'm still writing are The Malfoy Family and To Love and To Cherish. **


End file.
